How Light and Beauty Broke the Unmoving Stone
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Enjorlas and Eponine finally declare their love when they have only moments left. But, then there is a flash of light and the sky turns white. And, Eponine and Enjolras find they have years left. They now live in a LOST-inspired parallel universe where they are the same hopeless Eponine and Enjolras but are struggling to work the pieces together of what seems to be another life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A couple weeks ago I became totally obsessed with the E/E ship, so fic means a lot to me. I would normally never write something that contradicts the original way something was written. I have nothing against it or people that like writing that way, it's just the way I am. But, the beginning of this story will be an exception and is crucial for the way this story is going to progress. It's nothing too drastic, well it might be depending on who you are but I just couldn't let them live on in this life, anyway. This fic flows back and forth between point of view of Enjolras and Eponine. And, I'm really proud of how I know this will turn out so please keep reading!

Eponine's heart was torn to pieces every day, every time he looked at her. Enjolras's heart was torn to pieces every day, every time she looked right through him. For, she was a miserable damsel in distress that was in love with a man named Marius who had never looked twice at her. And, she couldn't help but show the misery upon her face. For, he was a miserable revolution-thirsty schoolboy who was in love with a girl named Eponine who had barely spoken to him. And, like the stone of a statue he never, not even once showed the misery upon his face.

Enjolras had first met Eponine at the café weeks before the barricades had arisen, when she had been waiting for around for Marius. Enjolras hadn't been sure what someone like her, all dressed in rags, underfed and covered in filth, was doing here. The words "_street trash_" echoed in his mind but he instantly pushed them out because there was something so captivating about this one girl. She was brewing over the brim with this light and beauty that no one else in the café seemed to see. Along with this certain pureness there was an element of warrior, strength and inner lioness that Enjolras adorned on the spot. He had never particularly been interested in or attracted to any woman. So, when he looked into the misty brown eyes of Eponine Thenadier he felt something completely new and alien. But, never the less he accepted this feeling and began to nurture it without a second thought. She was obviously looking for someone and couldn't find them by the way she was looking this way and that with such disappointed eyes. Enjolras suddenly felt a duty to help her.

"Are you looking for someone, Mademoiselle?" he asked still keeping his poker face intact but for the first time in a long time there was a small smile beginning to creep it's way past the unmovable stone.

She immediately looked ashamed which made Enjolras feel ashamed. "Yes monsieur, his name is Marius Pontmercy. Do you know him?" Her voice was gentle and full of light but there was also certain roughness to it, all of which Enjolras was intrigued by. But, when she said Marius's name he couldn't help but feel a great jealousy because there was a certain twinge in her voice as she said it that he wasn't a fool enough to know she cared for him.

Something within him broke when he realized this. Maybe it was his heart but Enjolras never would have admitted to something like that, not even to himself. Yet still feeling a great need to help this woman he continued. "Ah, Marius. Yes, I do. I'm sure he'll be along in a minute. Don't worry."'

"Oh, I won't monsieur." she assured him.

"Please call me Enjolras. Everyone else here does." He begged wanting to hear his name be spoken by that voice of an angel.

Before replying, she looked around once more, not for Marius but because she knew she didn't belong among middle-class people. "Well, I'm not everyone else here." She meekly addressed.

"I don't care." He responded with such certainty it even surprised himself. Eponine was so touched by his kindness she barely knew what to say.

"It's nice to meet you Enjolras… I'm Eponine."

Eponine. Eponine. What a beautiful name! The word shone with the same beautiful light she did and seemed to echo in the very essence of his soul. "Eponine." He echoed, another smile just edging into view but, then Marius walked up the stairs into the café and he had lost his light. Indeed, it shone much brighter than before but it shone for Marius, not for him. Marius and Eponine immediately struck up a conversation. He could see that to Marius, Eponine was just a friend and her light was unseen by him. This outraged Enjolras. Being blind to this woman's pure beauty should be a crime. But, there was a part of him that was relieved, too. If Marius didn't love Eponine back there was hope for him yet. Their words were completely within hearing distance but Enjolras had zoned them out. He would've thought himself to put up a fight if he ever came close to something like falling in love, if that's what he was experiencing. But, he did no such thing. Enjolras just went back to his apartment to think, passing the chatty pair as he left and taking one last look at Eponine. A mere day ago all he had ever cared about was freedom, fighting for Patria. And, he still cared about it just as much but, in a different way. Now, when he fought, he would fight for freedom, which he had always been doing but so he could share it with Eponine. They could prosper in this new world to come. For, he was certain that unless Eponine and her every bit of her light was his, ultimately there was no point to live. And, if he could have Eponine but not live in the free world he wanted either, there was no point to live. He would win the heart of this lioness and his Patria one way or another.

When Eponine first met Enjolras there was something about him she really felt drawn to. He was so kind and polite to her. She knew he probably treated every woman this way but she still felt touched to the bone. If she had only known he had never treated any woman that way. And, there was something so spectacular in his eyes. It was a light, a light that shone like the sun with all its warmth. And, it showed that this man, reserved as he was had great passion within him. His face was so much like a stone statue but Eponine could see that he saw right through her, but still didn't judge her for her crime. Loving Marius. It was true, anyone with smarts enough like Enjolras could see it, the way she followed him around like a lost puppy so much. And Eponine knew she did but there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Eponine wanted to be with Marius more than anything. She wanted him to love her. Compared to everything else she wanted in the world, that was all Eponine wanted. The gamine looked at Enjolras once more as he passed her to leave and wondered if she had done something to offend him and felt ashamed once more. She probably had. Enjolras had been so kind to her, which she adored. Eponine continued her conversation but needed to catch Enjolras another time and apologize.

The next time Enjolras and Eponine met was several days later but it was about time because Enjolras was having a tough time focusing on anything other than his beautiful light when he wasn't planning revolution with his fellow men. The time was almost here, the barricades would arise soon. The excitement grew inside him but the expression on his face didn't change. It wasn't long now until he could live out his days with Eponine. After days of considering it he knew he was in love with Eponine Thenardier. Only a minute he had shared her presence but still, it had been enough that he knew he'd love her for the rest of his life. A minute before Eponine had walked into Café Musain that would have seemed like a crime. But, he knew he loved Eponine and France in very, very different ways. So, when he walked up the stairs to the café and saw her standing, flying more like it by the wall it was the happiest surprise of his life. Enjolras immediately approached her, not wanting to waste but a moment.

"Eponine!" he beamed as he approached her each step swifter than the last. She broke into a smile as he reached her.

"Enjolras! It's nice to see you again; we didn't really get a chance to talk the other day."

"Very nice indeed, are you looking for Marius again?" he questioned wanting to do anything at all possible to help her.

"No, actually I was looking for you." She established slowly. That was the most harmoniously amazing thing he had ever heard said. She had come here….. to see him. Once again, another tiny smile began edging into view this one reaching farther than ever before. She saw the slight expression change, which was a lot for Enjolras and explained. "The other day when we first met you left so soon after I had stopped talking to you….. and you had that look on your face…. I don't… I just thought I might have offended you and I'd like to greatly apologize if I did, because believe me it would never have been my intention and-

"Offend me?!" he was astonished. If the poor woman only knew that he had fallen in love with her! Grabbing her hand in his and stroking it with affection he assured her "Eponine, you could do no such thing. Never!" It took her a moment but as soon as Eponine looked into Enjolras's eyes she saw that beautiful light again and truly believed him. Maybe, he didn't treat every woman this way… maybe she was special. Maybe. Eponine let herself consider and relish in the thought that Enjolras cared for her as he continued to hold her hand in his for several more moments. It was all she wanted, to be cared for. But, as soon as he let go she painfully crushed the thought. How could a handsome man like Monsieur Enjolras care for her? He could have any girl he chose, any girl at all and he would never even think of Eponine in that way, she knew it. Besides, what was she thinking? Eponine was in love with Marius. Yes, he didn't love her back which was painful. But, she had gotten used to the pain and if she made the same mistake twice Eponine didn't know if she could cope any longer. If she had only known that letting go of her hand was the last thing Enjolras had wanted to do.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Was all she could say before she began to enjoy being with Enjolras far too much than she should.

Enjolras was enjoying this immensely. Just being in the same room as the girl who had been in his dreams for days, whether he was asleep or awake it did not matter, was a spectacle beyond this world.

"Well, I better leave you to your men." Eponine flashed a quick smile hiding her pain and began to walk away but Enjolras grabbed her arm.

"You should stay!" he needed her to.

"I couldn't, I'm sorry but I just couldn't." she wanted to say, she really did but allowing her to mingle with this man was not a good idea. She began to retreat to the stairs but Enjolras followed suite. He couldn't let her get away.

"Don't tell me _I_ offended _you._" He called after her when she was half way down the stairs at one last desperate attempt to keep her here, or at least hear that voice, the voice of an angel once more.

She paused in the doorway and said with a small smile. "You could do no such thing. Never."

AN: I hope you liked it so far and by the next chapter it'll get better. I'll have one more chapter of them in this universe before things change. Any LOST fans out there? Well, I'm going to make this basically, exactly like the alternate universe minus the bomb thing. And, if you aren't a LOST fan don't fret there's no need to look up what I'm talking about this won't be a crossover everything will make sense on its own I promise. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try and have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

How Light and Beauty Broke the Unmoving Stone

Chapter 2

AN: I'm actually going to write one more shorter chapter after this before the alternate universe begins. I hope you like this chapter although I was having a bit of trouble with it so I'm not sure if it's any good. I hope you like it.

It was the night before the barricades would arise and Eponine and Enjolras both knew better than anyone that tomorrow the hell that broke loose would change everything. Enjolras was lying on his bed, knowing that it would be the best thing to do to get some sleep to face the day tomorrow but sleep wasn't coming. Enjolras could die tomorrow, or any day after that. Death had never scared or bothered him until now and I think we all know why. If he died he'd never get to live in the land he wanted to so rightfully win or live with the woman he wanted to so rightfully win the heart of. Considering this he knew the duty that must be done. He had known for a long time. Finally beginning to grow tired he let himself think about Eponine once more. He saw her as clear as the day that was now long gone. He saw her face, her perfect face. He saw her beautiful dark hair draping over the sides of her face. He saw her in her torn and dirty rags but didn't imagine her like that for long because she deserved much more. Instead, Enjolras imagined his Eponine in a pretty dress. Nothing fancy because that wouldn't suit her, but a simple white dress. He imagined her running through a meadow with that dress on her hair whipping in the wind as the sun beat down warming her skin and her soul. He imagined himself joining her and her smile growing as he did. Finally, he imagined her reaching out her arms, pulling him in and kissing him. That was all he needed to be completely at peace and as he finally drifted off to sleep that image of him kissing Eponine was the last thing he saw.

That morning Enjolras woke feeling a sense of comfort and peace. But, after a moment he hopped straight out of bed and got dressed ready to meet the events of the day.

Eponine was already out and about early. She wasn't able to think. No, she wasn't able to stop thinking. Eponine knew that today was the day the barricades would arise and Marius would be going. Enjolras flashed in her mind, too but loving Marius was all she could handle right now, and she wasn't even doing a good job at that. Considering what she was about to do one last time, Eponine took a deep breath. She changed into a man's clothing and shoes before pulling her hair into a cap. Looking into a cracked mirror Eponine was satisfied, her appearance was like any other of the revolutionaries. Making her way toward the street that Lamarque's coffin would be carried down she took her place near Courfeyrac. He didn't notice that she was actually Eponine Thenadier and had no place being here. But, to her Eponine it was her place. She couldn't bare a world without Marius whether he loved her or not.

Enjolras was frantically grabbing chairs and tables and helping his fellow men pile them up, adrenaline rushing through him like never before. This was what he had been waiting for so long. He had known this would be his fate, to change France for the better because he loved her enough to do so. This was the dawn of ages to come. This was what had been so close for so long it stirred the blood in their veins. Excitement pulsed through him. Enjolras felt no fear and no regret. Whatever was to come he didn't mind at the moment. He allowed himself a quick look around. Everyone was hard at work except for Marius who was talking to another man. He didn't recognize the other man. He had dark hair that was covered by a grey cap that was also shielding even the slightest view of his face from Enjolras as he was turned around. This angered Enjolras but he kept working, doing everything he could to make sure this revolution would be a success.

Night had fallen and everyone had found a place to sleep. Eponine hadn't yet. Peeking around a corner she found a nice little spot that was in between two buildings. Eponine settled down in her quiet little corner and the fatigue that she had been ignoring settled in. She wouldn't have any trouble sleeping on the ground with no blanket but Marius had discovered her. She could still hear his words in her head on repeat. "_God Eponine_, the things you do." For a minute she had been struck with fear that Marius would judge her for coming here. But, to her relief he had actually seemed worried about her! That was more than she'd ever gotten from him before. He had told her to get out before the trouble started. Of course she wouldn't even though Marius could persuade her better than anyone. Settling in she looked up from her spot and suddenly a tingling sense of excitement rushed through her body. The place Enjolras was sleeping was across from her quiet little corner. She had a perfect view of him from here. Because it was night and that was the time she was most vulnerable, Eponine let herself lovingly gaze at him with no conflictions. He wasn't lying down but sitting like her, probably not ready to go to what might be his last sleep. He was leaning up against another wall and looking down at his palms. She admired him for a couple more seconds but then he must have somehow felt her strong gaze upon him because Enjolras looked up and she fast as lightning tried to look away unnoticed but it was too late. He had seen her. To Eponine's horror he actually got up and started to approach her. What's worse was she still couldn't read his expression.

Enjolras had been sitting down all alone in the quiet solitude of the night wondering exactly where on Earth his Eponine might be. He was looking at his hands remembering how Eponine had grabbed them and was replaying that memory in his head. He started to feel a weight upon him that got heavier as every moment passed. He realized this was this was the feeling of someone staring at him. But, how could he know that if he couldn't see them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone indeed staring very intently at him. His heart skipped three beats as he got the feeling that a brick had fallen on his head. That someone was Eponine Thenadier! He turned his head to meet her gaze but she looked away. What was she doing here?! Hopping straight up he was beside her in a matter of seconds.

"Eponine! What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "Wait, was that you today, talking to Marius?" he asked recalling that the person he thought was a boy had a hat on that was raggedy and grey like the one she wore now.

"Yes, that was me. I didn't know you saw me….. He told me the same thing I know you're about to. 'Get out of here 'Ponine, this is no place for you!'" she despairingly said mocking Marius's voice.

Enjolras had fully intended to tell her to get out of here, she could get hurt but for possibly the first time ever he got distracted by one small detail. And yet again, Eponine saw a tiny smile just curving on the end of his lips as he asked "'Ponine? Is that a pet name?" It was possible that, just this once the night was Enjolras's most vulnerable time as well.

Eponine smiled and nodded. "You can call me 'Ponine….. If you wish." Eponine felt stupid the second it left her lips but it was said. He would never wish to call her nick names or probably never even want to become friends.

Enjolras sighed. The truth was he wanted her to be by his side. Maybe, she could just stay the night and then he'd make her leave in the morning. If there was an attack he'd do anything and everything to protect her. It sounded good to Enjolras. "Alright 'Ponine. I'll let you stay the night, but only if I can sleep here." He motioned toward the ground at her feet. What did he have to lose? Besides, he could protect her a lot better here than 25 feet across if there was an attack in the night. He sat down and leaned against a wall.

Eponine couldn't hold back her smile. Did he actually want to protect her? An hour later they had both finally fallen asleep secretly thinking about each other and feeling safer and so much more at peace than they had felt in a long time.

AN: I know I promised this would be the last chapter before the alternate universe begins but, well I'm sorry but I lied. Chapter 3 has a 99 percent chance of being that chapter. I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter because I was kind of disappointed in myself with it but it will pick up soon. Also, I might do a missing chapter later on about their conversation before they fell asleep so would you guys like that?Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, this chapter was relatively short but I hope everyone likes it although it broke my heart to write. But, I also really loved it because I've been longing to write this one chapter for a long time. And, yes this is the part that contradicts what was originally written. Please enjoy and a longer author's note at the end!

There had been far too many bullets that missed their targets from their side and far too many bullets that hadn't missed their targets from the other side. Merciless bullets that penetrated skin. Bullets that would take away the life that could have been. That they could have known. If only. If only.

Enjolras stumbled as quietly as he could from where he heard more gunfire. He had never sensed more dread in his life. He had failed. Utterly and completely. Death was to come to every man…. and woman in this barricade. The chance that Eponine was still even breathing was less than minimal. He should have made her go. Why hadn't he? Was it really that he believed this revolution would be a success and she wouldn't get hurt? Or was it that he had been so selfish because keeping her here had made him feel safer so he had actually jeopardized her safety? The pain deepened and his breath shortened from the effort. Enjolras should just sit down and let go. But, just as he was about to, he saw something that made his heard melt in despair. It was her corner. Their corner, more like it. He had slept at her feet every night. That was the only thing in the back of his mind that had kept him from really making her leave. Every night he had learned something new about her and had fallen a little bit more in love.

Enjolras fell on his knees and began to crawl toward it, choosing that place to die. As he reached it he turned into the small corner and saw something that caused him more pain than he ever thought was possible to feel. It was Eponine; lying in the place she had normally fallen asleep with blood staining her chest. At first, he thought, god forbid, that she had already passed. But, she _was_ breathing. It was a raggedy breath that showed Eponine was in pain. A pain that she wouldn't feel if Eponine hadn't been here. Her eyes were fixed on the place Enjolras had been sleeping, at her feet and warm tears were falling from them as well. For several moments Enjolras sat up against the wall, just staring at her. His soul was broken. So, so broken. And, _still _for the most part his face was stone. The brokenness was ebbing away at his insides. The pain finally shined through his eyes and a tear fled from one. His hand went up to meet it. When was the last time he had shed a tear? All the while, his eyes didn't stray from the girl he had fallen in love with, too late. Was his light going out? It couldn't be."'Ponine…" he whispered not sure if he wanted her to hear him or not but was sure he needed to speak that name at least once more.

Eponine had been shot in her chest and was bleeding badly. The pain pierced stronger than any beating or scrape she'd ever gained in that sad life of hers. She had been only yards from the place she'd slept the past few nights. She stood up, with the strength she had left and walked to the exact spot she had slept every night she'd been in the barricade. Every night, without fail Enjolras would come and sleep at her feet despite what she knew his friends would say. But, before they'd say their goodnights the pair would somehow ease into a conversation of their past. Of course, Eponine would learn something about Enjolras every night that would make her want to fall in love and she'd share something that she'd never told anyone, for there had been no one to tell before now. The truth was she had been in love with him all along but couldn't make herself admit it until now. Too late. It was too late now. She was sure he was already dead and would never get to say goodbye. What a life she could have known with Enjolras…. She had even begun to think that he might love her back. Maybe, it was just her imagination but there were times she caught him staring at her in a way she'd longed to be stared at for years. If he had loved her back, they could've been so happy and prospered in this new world he had wanted to badly to win. But, this was not a life where such glorious miracles occurred. Staring at the spot he slept tears filled her eyes and spilled over. They were not tears of pain, although she felt it. The silence had always been her friend but now it was her enemy. Until, the voice of her Enjolras penetrated the silence so much more beautifully than bullets could penetrate skin.

"'Ponine…" he whispered to her. She looked up and saw he had been looking at her. Before, she could go to him he stood and came to her, finally lying beside her, his head falling in her lap. "I'm so sorry." He told her, more tears threatening to spill over.

"No. No, don't be. Enjolras, you know I stayed because I wanted to. I knew the risk!" She knew the guilt he was feeling but she didn't want him to feel it. He tried to speak but she shushed him and met what would have been his response with "Please, don't feel sorry for me. This isn't your fault." Grabbing his hands in hers she continued, needing the guilt in his eyes to diminish and fly away like she could feel the life barely start to fly from her. "You must know that there is _nothing_ I blame you for. I won't allow you to blame yourself either."

"I failed you, Eponine. I failed everyone."

"You could never do such a thing." She saw most of the guilt leave but his next question was one she had asked herself so many times.

"But, what about the life you were to live?" _We were to live? _

But, sadly Eponine had known the answer for a long time now. "Don't you fret monsieur Enjolras. I was never to know any better life. No one ever cared about me."

Her words made him sad, a different kind of sad. He had always wanted to make her life better but how could he ever make up for the miserable years she had spent living in those rags? He would never know for sure, but he thought he had an idea. Leaning up some, and cupping her face Enjolras looked into the beautiful eyes of Eponine Thenadier and said as firm as he felt "I care about you Eponine."

Eponine had been shot, she was dying. But, when she heard Enjolras's words her heart began to beat fast and flutter with happiness. So, it was true he had cared for her all along. In a moment of such surprise and giddiness all Eponine could say was "Wh-What?"

Repeating himself, but in a more clarifying way Enjolras knew he had nothing to lose when he told her with a sudden confidence "Eponine, I love you. I have since the day I met you. And, I wanted us to be able to live in the new Patria, together."

Her first response was leaning down some more to meet his lips with hers. The two anxious hearts were beating as one. Their lips were still warm and that moment in time was so blindingly beautiful, there are no proper words to express it. That is other than, no kiss in the middle of a meadow on a sunny, bright day with even no blood stained clothing could compare.

When their lips finally parted Eponine smiled the most gorgeous of smiles, one wider than she'd ever smiled, for she'd never had a better reason too. "I love you." She told him, not so much as a response from his confession moments ago but more of a simple declaration. Than the most wonderful of miracles anyone in all of France had yet to see, occurred. In the flash of a second, not even waiting to stop for the gesture that did barely more than lift the ends of his lips slightly more than where they had been all his life. The forever untouched and unmoving stone that no amount of joking, laughter, drinks, pain, anger or even love had been able to crack until now. The stone was cracked to a million pieces and shed away as Eponine witnessed a full and beautiful smile across Enjolras's face that corresponded with the rest of it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The smile of Enjolras. Only the light and beauty of Eponine, flowing over the brim had been able to break the stone in the end.

"Answer me this, Enjolras." Eponine began, wondering "When you'd look at me, I'd see this light in your eyes-

"That was you, 'Ponine, reflected in my eyes." Hearing his words of comfort was all the peace she needed and more than she could have ever asked for. "I only wish we could live longer than this."

"Maybe in another life we'll get to."

"I hope." Was all he could think to say but the smile did not leave his face.

"All I ever hoped for was in the end, when it was time to go home, heaven accept would me." She confided in Enjolras.

"Oh, but I only know they will." He kissed her forehead and their embrace tightened. They began to get tired and the seconds ticked on. Their breathing became more raggedy as they gripped each other's hands with one last squeeze and closed their eyes together, not a word unspoken between them. Too young and too early. Too passionate and not nearly enough time. A shadow passed over their little corner and silence rung in the barricade once more. But, in the silence there was a sigh of a faraway land that sung "But, it isn't time to go home yet."

And, then a blinding, pounding white light appeared and covered all that was in view, making the world disappear for several moments changing the lives of Enjolras and Eponine.

AN: Please forgive me if this chapter seems a little strange or not the way I normally write. Well, it's because I am currently enduring a TV crisis and suffering great pain from the cruelty of modern television writers. You might ask why I would be writing fanfiction, especially the chapter where Eponine and Enjolras confess their feelings, kiss and then die, at this late hour (*hint hint the night is when I'm most vulnerable) and with a broken heart? Well, my friends it's because I have no life. And, so just like in LOST if you died in the real world you can come back in the alternate universe! It shall be the same concept for the most part although as I'm sure you've figured out they didn't go back in time and blow up what would be their barricade or something so they couldn't die there in the future. Unless you guys would like something like that? Haha PROBABLY not but please, please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions or comments. It might get a little while to get chapter 4 up because, I have to figure out a few things.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, this proved to be far more difficult than I originally thought and I know this isn't the best kick off of this life but it will pick up, like Once Upon a Time season two! And, I really don't know barely anything about 18th century France so from now on if something is wrong please forgive me and let me know. Oh and also if some things just seem seriously outrageous just know they do to me too!

And, then the light faded and everything was just the same. Enjolras and Eponine were still dead, cradled in each other's arms and still clinging to the moment that they realized how spectacular their love was. People would clean out the barricade and find them there, never truly knowing what their story was….. in that universe anyway. For when the blinding, bright light faded a new one began as well.

It was almost the end of another day and Eponine waited on her last round of drunks before turning in for the night, worn out as ever. Her dirty, little room was in the attic of her parent's inn. True, it was quite shabby but Eponine had slept here since she was six. Not that she minded too much, money was always tight and as the years had gone by Eponine had had to make do with less and less. Flopping down on her small, tough mattress she let the hard work of today take its toll on her energy. Honest, good, hard work. That's what they stood for here. There were many conns in France who ran inns only to rob them of their money. The idea had always made Eponine sick to her stomach. Realizing it was almost _huit heure_ Eponine went to her window and stared out of the grimy glass. This was the best part of her night. A minute later, Marius and several other schoolboys she had never been introduced to walked into her view for five seconds and then continued around the corner, heading to their homes and apartments. Marius glanced over at the inn ad he usually did but nothing else. Despite her mother's teasing and how Eponine always denied it, it was all true. Eponine couldn't help but torture herself in this way. She knew she'd never get married and have children with a man of any class but gazing and occasionally chatting with them made her feel she would. After years of being underprivileged, not complaining once, loving from the sidelines, wanting for nothing but a happy life, isn't that what she deserved? A long, happy life?

Lying back down on her bed, it didn't take Eponine long to fall asleep. In the past couple weeks her dreams had usually been about ridiculous things like her parents beating her, stealing from customers and being terrifyingly jealous of the little girl they had took in for a while as a child.

Her name had been Cosette. She had been blond, dainty and beautiful. Her mother was struggling with money and needed the Thenardier's help. Apparently, Cosette's mother had died and wanted the former mayor to take Cosette in and give her a better life. Cosette and Eponine had played together as children and when the tall, strong man came to take her away part of Eponine had wanted him to take her with him, too. Eponine knew Cosette was now living a posh life, with all she wanted. Yes, Eponine was jealous of Cosette even though it had been almost nine years since they'd last seen each other. But, in Eponine's dreams it was a different kind of jealous, it was so real and so desperate.….. Eponine hadn't been able to figure it out.

Tonight, when Eponine dreamed it was also very real and very desperate but in a good way. Eponine dreamed about a boy she'd seen with Marius several times. It had always been at a distance but one look and Eponine had admired him greatly. This man was strong and proud and wore an intriguing red waist coat. He wore no smile, or any expression for that matter. Somehow, Eponine could perfectly imagine him smiling with great happiness and passion. Where had she gotten that image?

When she dreamt, she dreamt that she was not in the right place. Eponine did not recognize the dark passages she was running through; all she could tell about it was that she didn't belong here. She felt fear but it was an uncomfortable fear, embarrassment almost, like there were people laughing at her from behind the stone walls. It was so dark, Eponine could barely see and she felt so vulnerable. And then he came. The handsome man in the red waistcoat. Carrying a flamed torch that diminished the dark he appeared her savior and made every ounce of uncomfortableness flee. He looked straight into her eyes and said "Eponine, you could do no such thing. Never!" Eponine woke breathing hard. She laughed at her foolish dreams, whatever they meant.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, after chapter 4 which I didn't think was that good of a start to their new life and after realizing exactly where I am going with this story I am ready to get things kicked off.

The sun was shining unusually bright and Enjolras was feeling unusually pleasant. It was Saturday and he had just had lunch with his _amis _and was walking back to his apartment with Marius. They were both enjoying the weather for the past week it had rained practically nonstop. They were making small talk when suddenly Marius stopped. Enjolras kept walking for a couple seconds but realizing he was talking to himself he doubled back to his awe struck friend. No, Marius Pontmercy was far more than awe struck. Enjolras had never seen anything like the look on Marius's face now. It reflected what could only be a heart entirely full of love. Glancing across the stone road Enjolras saw a beautiful, blond girl that met Marius's gaze and wore the same face. Enjolras had never believed in love at first sight and wouldn't have believed in love itself if he didn't love Patria so much. Was love at first sight even what was occurring to his Marius and some bourgeois girl?

Their gaze shifted several times as they both pretended to look busy but always seemed to meet again. Enjolras gave his friend a small shove but it completely knocked him over and he stumbled to the ground. Getting up as fast as he could, he stumbled once more but Enjolras tried to straighten him. The girl laughed a smile of such happiness and delight and the one Marius gave her in turn was foolish but passionate at the same time. Enjolras couldn't help but laugh a little. Was it contagious? Enjolras shook himself and returned to his normal look of stone statue. He was about to put some sort of an end to this foolish child's game but he didn't have to for the blond girl's father did instead. "Come! We must go at once!" he barked at his daughter.

The look upon the man's face was riddled with fear and worry like his life depended on escorting his daughter out as discretely as possible. Her expression changed to disappointed as they left. She turned back to Marius as often as she could in the five seconds it took her to completely disappear, without losing her footing like Marius had. As soon as she was gone Marius turned to Enjolras with a blown away expression. Enjolras didn't know what to do with him.

It had been two days since Marius and Cosette had first laid eyes on each other and they hadn't since. Eponine knew nothing of it but was meanwhile falling in love herself and the morning sunshine shone for a brand new day. Marius hadn't been able to escape her mind for the past couple days. Eponine had never been in love before, but she was practically certain this was what it felt like. His laugh, his smile, and the way he treated her with respect, his beautiful face and his beautiful hair and the way every little thing about him combined to make perfection. The way he could make her laugh without even trying. As hard as Eponine tried to shake Marius, she didn't think it could be done.

Eponine was up early; once again, sweeping the floors before guests awoke. She heard the sound of footsteps and started hurrying to finish. She had been slacked again and scolded herself. But, when she heard the unmistakable sound of the voice of Marius calling her name, she felt a fast flutter in her stomach, a ditsy feeling and a smile that grew three times its normal size before she turned.

"Marius!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey Eponine, I haven't seen you much about lately." Marius commented trying to sound causal.

Eponine smiled delightfully but Marius didn't seem able to return it. Stating the obvious and for the thousandth time being so afraid of the truth Eponine asked "You've come so early... Clearly something's on your mind. What can I do for you Marius?"

As if Eponine opened a floodgate Marius started pouring out "You know these streets better than anyone I've ever heard of. You know all of Paris better than anyone I've ever heard of! You know so many things and... I need your help, 'Ponine. I need to find someone. I know the chances are slim but I didn't know who else to go to. This is her." He handed her a drawing and as she reluctantly and painfully looked at it her world fell apart. Eponine realized one thing after another. The first thing that struck her was that the drawing had been done with great care and precision and secondly she realized that the drawing was of a beautiful woman that Eponine could not compare to. Thirdly, Marius deeply cared for this fine woman. And lastly, which was probably the worst blow, after staring at it for another moment Eponine realized the woman was Cosette.

Cosette. Cosette. Had her dreams finally rung true? Eponine let the shock slowly dissapear as it sunk in. Marius was in love with Cosette. Marius was in love with Cosette. Is this what it would always come to? Eponine, the last resort, used for the stuff you can't find in books. Never loved. Never cared for. Friend zoned and overlooked. Always a poor innkeeper's daughter.

Eponine looked up from the drawing and into Marius's eyes, for a second prepared to tell him that she had no idea who this girl was or where to find her. But, she found his eyes were so full of hope that was quickly draining away. His expression was lost and hopeless. It was just like the one Eponine wore daily. How could she crush him like that?

"Yes, yes I know who she is. I'll find her." Marius embraced his 'Ponine spun her around and let out a large laugh so pleasant Eponine wanted to cry. She had just caused this unmistakable joy. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She gave him a weak smile and returned to work without another word. She was secretly riddled with pain and disappointment. Eponine was tired to the bone. She was tired of being the daughter of an innkeeper and his wife. She was angry at God, for giving her this life and this cruel fate. She wondered "_Will it ever get better?_"

AN: Thank you for reading the newest chapter and staying with Light and Beauty, as always tell me how I did, I LOVE hearing your insight. And, I have big plans for upcoming chapters so keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"She's beautiful. She's perfect and wonderful and….. I never knew a woman like her even existed." Marius was hopelessly love sick after meeting Cosette the night before and Enjolras was getting the under hand of it.

"Okay, okay Marius! I get it. Cosette is the sun, and the moon and the rain and the stars-

"But, she is! You don't understand Enjolras! But, I hope one day you will."

"I doubt it!" spat Enjolras hoping such a monstrosity would never occur to him.

"I mean it. I hope you fall in love someday and feel what I feel now." Marius put his hand on Enjolras's shoulder and said "And, if you ever do, you can confide in me."

Enjolras shook him off, scoffing at even the idea of falling in love or confiding in Marius about it, for that matter.

A week later, Eponine wasn't any less heartbroken than she had been before. Well, one of her strangely real dreams had somehow come true. "Eponine!" shrieked Madame Thenardier "Go to the bakery and pick up some more ham and bread before more guests arrive. Hurry!" Eponine had been awake for a couple minutes but was too tired to want to get out of her bed. She slowly got up, got dressed and trudged down stairs but she didn't dare complain. The bakery was two boulevards down. It was a cool, brisk morning and the wind whipped her hair back. Picking up her pace Eponine began what seemed like a thousand mile journey. All she wanted to do was lay down in bed.

Yes, it's true she had found where Cosette lives and had shown Marius the way. How could she not? Eponine was jealous and angry but she wasn't cruel. She had walked to the bakery so many times; she could go with her eyes shut. As she got closer to the stone bridge that allowed passage across an ever flowing, ever beautiful river her mind simultaneously slipped away. All it took was one false step and she was tumbling down the hill and landed in the water. The river had suddenly transformed from an elegant silk blanket that Eponine had always loved into a living hell. As she fell into the water, she was consumed by it and was forcefully taken under. Eponine had never learned how to swim and was wished so hard that she had. The river tugged her along with the strength of a giant.

As she momentarily surfaced she gasped for air and yelped "Help! Help me!" Maybe there was someone nearby, to hear her, to save her. She tried to grab at a rock or a stick at the edge of the river, but she was too far away and couldn't reach it. She surfaced again, breathed in as much air as she could and then screamed as loud as she could "HELP ME!" as one final attempt at calling for someone else's help. As, she was pushed under water again Eponine was forced to believe that she was on her own. No one would come to save her. She thrashed about some more, but the need for air was becoming more intense and her soon her lungs felt like they were on fire. In her life, Eponine thought she would fight very hard in the battles she was presented with. Eponine thought that in all her years, she would fight hard for love, for money, for food, for pride and just about anything. But, she never thought she'd be fighting as hard as one could for something so beautifully basic as a breath. Eponine began to get dizzy and her vision blurred. She would never take another one. So, this was how it would come to an end. Black blotches appeared in her sight, but there wasn't much to see anyway. Eponine knew this was it, she was going to die. As much as she wanted to live, reason told her to make up reasons not to, so she could be more comforted.

"There is nothing left for me in this world." She told herself as her vision turned almost all black. But, the beautiful silk was parted for the second time that morning as a second human being dove into the water in response to Eponine's thoughts telling her there is always something left for you in the world.

His name was Enjolras.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjolras grabbed Eponine and holding her steady in his arms he lifted her out of the water. She coughed for several seconds but then began a raspy breath, one after another. Never again, would Eponine take another breath for granted. She welcomed the sweet, sweet air into her lungs as the burning sensation disappeared and then slowly her eyes loomed up to her savior. He was strong, tall and handsome. "Are you alright?" he asked seeming concerned through his eyes which also showed a beautiful light that she thought showed some form of happiness, for she saw emotion little elsewhere. He still held her in his arms tightly. Eponine coughed several times more but nodded. He carried her up the hill. "_It_'s _him._" Rang in her mind as she realized it was the man from one of her dreams as the shock set in.

When her voice came back Eponine exclaimed "Thank you! Oh, thank you monsieur. You saved my life!"

Without a word he set her down on the grass and asked "Can you stand?" Eponine tried but lost her footing. Enjolras caught her before she fell again.

Not thinking her point came across and wanting to express her thanks Eponine tried again. "But, I mean it monsieur. Every breath I'll ever take, I owe it to you." She confessed.

"It was nothing. You called for help and I came." Enjolras shrugged it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"I didn't think anyone had heard me."

"I did." He assured her. Enjolras _had_ heard Eponine's shrieks and he had run to save whatever poor maiden was in distress. Thrashing about under water, she had been a blur, but once Enjolras was holding Eponine in his arms, safe from the dangerous waters his world was reborn. She had been no poor maiden but quite literally a _poor_ girl who was covered in rags and grime. But, suddenly all of that meant nothing because no words in all of the universe could describe how beautiful she was to Enjolras. Everything about her was bubbling over the brim with a beautiful light that could neither be described nor denied. She was the most captivating thing he'd ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon. Saving her life, he realized had become the best thing Enjolras had ever done.

"Please, take this. It's all I have with me but- Eponine reached for the six francs her mother had given her to buy the food.

Of course, Enjolras refused. "No, please keep it. Just let me help you. Where do you live? I'll take you home." Was this fine young man actually taking an interest in her? She wanted to believe so, but she had learned from her mistakes and Eponine shook herself out of it.

"You're dreaming!" she told herself. Eponine smiled politely but genuinely and in that moment, Enjolras felt as though he might be in love. Eponine steadied herself and said "I'm fine. I wish I could repay you somehow, but I must be getting back home, now. Thank you again." And then she was gone. Eponine turned and rushed home, still dripping.

Enjolras was frozen and unable to move. He wanted to run after her, grab her, make sure she was alright, ask her name,_ ask her name._ Why hadn't he asked her name?! Enjolras found himself wondering desperately what her name was.

Eponine raced home, her heart was pounding. Every moment she spent with that wonderful man she liked him more. She would _not_ fall in love again. She would _not_ get her heart broken again. For a second, she worried her mother would be frightfully mad she hadn't picked up the food but Eponine knew she'd be more caught up fussing over the fact she had almost died. These dreams had gone to her head.

AN: Please stay with me my friends it will get much better soon, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry my friends but this chapter will have barely any Enjolras and Eponine in it, it will solely be about Cosette and Marius. I know you probably came here to read about Enjolras and Eponine, so hate me if you want but in order for this story to progress precisely the way I want it to, things will only make sense with this chapter. And, at first it flashes back to the other universe but then goes back to the other one, just so there isn't any confusion. But, by the next chapter things will be back on track and better than ever, I hope. Personally, I had a lot of fun writing this and I would seriously appreciate any feedback you could give me.

Marius was falling apart, Cosette could tell. She had wanted to accompany him. She wanted to be there for him, but it was difficult. All of Marius's friends were dead and gone. His world seemed to collapse around him as he walked through the barricade, and nothing, not even Cosette could make it better. All around, men were tearing down their great piece of work, carrying out bodies and cleaning up. Marius needed to come, to say goodbye.

Marius was sullenly rambling more to himself, than to Cosette about the great men that had fought a revolution alongside him. Now, memories were all he had left of them. "Grantaire was always giving us a laugh, he was such a character, he loved to drink and joke around. Enjolras, Enjolras loved France more than anything. He would have gladly died for his country…. I mean he did. He was serious and down to business. He never really smiled but we all knew when he was happy. It was amazing how he never took _any_ interest in any woman. Well, until a couple days before…." Marius cleared his throat. "Every night here, he would go and sleep at the feet of Eponine. And, he would look at her with these eyes that were suddenly full of light. He had never acted like that before. Eponine seemed to bring out a different side of him. We would joke about it but he didn't care. Sometimes I wonder…." Marius stopped because at the most precise moment he happened to pass their corner. "This is it. This was their place." He told his fiancée. A large flag had been blown over them, covering Eponine and Enjolras completely. It could have been anyone but Marius knew it was them. He proceeded toward their covered bodies.

"Wait!" Cosette called. "You don't have to. Whatever you see will stay with you for the rest of your life."

"I know. But, that's why I have to. I want to remember all of it, all of them." Cosette nodded. He filled the last couple steps between himself and their bodies. He slowly lifted the flag away and took in the pair with his beautifully but excruciatingly sad eyes. They were lying down, in their final embrace. Still clinging to each other, Eponine's head rested on his chest. Enjolras's lips were an inch from her forehead. The hand that wasn't resting on his chest was intertwined with one of his. It was the most beautiful and heart breaking display he'd ever seen. He found himself wondering what their last moments had been like. Had Enjolras finally found himself a girl?

Cosette wanted to look away from the girl that she had been children with and the man that so lovingly lied beside her. But, Marius couldn't seem to look away and Cosette didn't want to be insensitive. "I wonder if they fell in love, or were starting to." The blonde beauty said.

"We'll never know." It was true. For a very long time no one would ever know the story of how a poor gamine and a handsome revolutionary began their lives moments before it ended, yet not a single regret or a word unspoken between them.

Marius waited outside the garden wall, waiting for Cosette to come out. This would be the second time they would see each other. A night before, Cosette had been rushed back inside by her father because of the cold night air. She wasn't ready to tell him she had fallen in love yet, not sure of how he would react. A minute later, Cosette came out flashing her perfect smile. She ran to embrace Marius. It all happened so incredibly fast, but as Cosette and Marius embraced a strange feeling wiped over them. But, it was ignored and as they proceeded to kiss each other for the first time, it was as their lips met that everything came into place, or fell apart, which ever you like. Memories. They flooded the minds of two youthful second lovers that thought they knew who they were but then told them differently. Their souls were so old. And, this was proven to them as they were granted full memory of their past life.

Flash. The first time they saw each other. Flash. The barricade being taken down. Flash. Their wedding night. Flash. Jean Valjean's funeral. Flash. Their first child being born, a beautiful baby boy. Flash. The entire family on an outing by a lake. Flash. Becoming grandparents. Flash. Growing old, getting tired, hair greying yet still, forever and always very much in love.

In a matter of moments, they remembered it all. They had lived out an entire life together. Shocked and nearly speechless Marius grabbed her hands in his and still somewhat confused asked "Do you see?" She nodded and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjolras walked along the sidewalk, not exactly going anywhere in particular, just walking with the burden of a thousand thoughts. By now the water in his clothing had dried but his sudden feelings for one particular beauty hadn't His footsteps faltered as he recognized where he was. It was the café Musain. Internally giving himself a smile Enjolras turned and entered. He climbed the stairs and was hoping to see some _amis_. They could distract him, clear his mind of this girl who wore dirty rags better than anyone should.

By some miracle, Grantaire, Marius and Joly were sitting at a table. Joly and Marius were having a drink while Grantaire was just sitting and talking as usual. "Some wine, Grantaire?" Enjolras joked as he took a seat at the table. The men laughed at Enjolras's sudden seemingly playful attitude. It was an ongoing joke in their group because Grantaire didn't drink.

Within five minutes, Enjolras was feeling better but was still trying to clear his mind. This happiness, this falling in love, it wasn't him. Or was it and he just hadn't discovered that part of himself yet?

Marius kept on giving Enjolras strange looks. His eyes somehow said "I know something you don't." Enjolras tried to ignore it but it was irritating.

After half an hour, Joly was clearly drunk and Grantaire offered to take him home. Once Enjolras and Marius were alone Marius didn't waist a single second. "Anything new, Enjolras? Have you….. met anyone recently?"

Could Marius see right through him? Or did he see Enjolras earlier today with the girl he had saved? "Have you been spying on me?" he asked his friend.

Marius looked surprised but suddenly happy with himself. "No…. So you have met someone?" Marius seemed to be having a great deal of fun.

"Just leave it, Marius." Enjolras commanded. But Marius would do no such thing.

"I knew it! You were acting strange today."

"Well, that's probably because you were giving me such all-knowing glances!"

"Tell me about her, Enjolras." Marius was dying to get his friend to tell him he was in love with Eponine. He was so sure that's what had happened in their past life.

Enjolras wasn't sure there was any way out of it. He gave in and sighed. A day ago he would have never had a conversation like this but yesterday he hadn't fallen in love. "She's a poor, dirty girl who's dressed in rags. Then why is she the most beautifully wonderful and joyous girl I've ever met? I think… I think…"

Marius slid forward like he was watching an intense scene in a movie. "I think I'm in love with her."

Marius smiled an "I knew it!" smile. "So…." Said Marius trying to get his friend to say more.

"So what? Marius, I don't even know her name!" he declared, making the reality of it seem even more cruel.

Marius's smile faded some, but he knew what he was doing. "Go to Eponine, I didn't even know Cosette's name! We hadn't even spoken Enj, and Eponine found her for me."

"How?" he asked skeptically.

"I showed her a drawing and then I don't know, she's amazing."

"I can't draw." He said flatly. Marius didn't know what to say but he had to get his friend to find Eponine.

"Just go to her. She knows her way around." Enjolras was about to interrupt but Marius insisted "Go to Eponine. Just, go to Eponine, and you'll find you're girl."

Enjolras sighed. "Where does she live?"

That night at twilight, Marius and Cosette met outside the garden wall again.

"Did your father see you?" Marius asked Cosette. "Cause' you know how him and the inspector are thick as thieves. If he saw you sneaking out found us, I don't know-

"More importantly, Marius, I don't know if I want him to remember. He ran half his life from Javert. He felt so much shame and grief in our other life. How would he handle knowing he was once a criminal?" Marius wasn't sure how to answer. "Oh never mind that, what happened with Monsieur Enjolras, today?"

Marius lightened up as he told Cosette "He said he fell in love with someone. I'm so sure it's Eponine."

"It has to be!" Cosette cried.

"I drove him in her direction, he's probably there now. God knows what's happening…."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yeah, it's kind of weird at first but just keep reading.

Enjolras was desperate, and sadly he knew it. Why else would he be going to the daughter of an innkeeper to try and find someone that he had no idea how she could find? It was almost pitch black. Enjolras had waited until night, so no one would see him, mainly his friends. If this Eponine didn't fall through, he was going to kill Marius.

And, in moments he had found the inn and entered. It had a stench that resembled one of a pigsty and surrounded by him were types of people he would never dream of interacting with. Not daring to ask one of them if they knew Eponine, he looked around to see if he could find a staff member. No one noticed him. Not seeing one, he continued on and looked through an open door in a corner hoping to find a helpful occupant but instead there was a dusty, wooden, flight of stairs. What did he have to lose?

Enjolras journeyed up the stairs. Half way up, he heard the shuffling of feet. He took a deep breath and pictured her face in his mind. We went right on to the top, where he reached a tiny hallway. These were definitely not customer's rooms. Everything was dimly lit by the moonlight through a window. He saw only one door and knocked on it. There was no answer. He knocked again and still there was only silence.

Without a second thought he entered the room. Inside was a small, dirty and completely empty bed room. And somehow, he just knew this was Eponine's room. It was as if the walls had _Eponine Thenardier _written all over them. He scanned the room ten times over but every time, didn't find her. Something caught Enjolras's beautiful eye as he was about to turn and go. A silver candle stick seemed to glow in the moonlight from a wooden bedside table. He went over to examine it, picked it up and held it close to his face. The candlestick reeled him in, but not in the sense that his dark haired, dark eyed beauty had. And, that's when it dawned on him. If this was the only room up here and it was empty, whose footsteps had he heard and where had they come from? Enjolras whirled around, still holding the candlestick and when he did his world fell apart in the flash.

She stood in the doorway. All the light and beauty in this world held up a fire poker like a weapon and in one swift motion tried to hit Enjolras upside the head with it. He ducked and grabbed the other end with his free hand so she couldn't try again.

They both clearly took each other in, in this moment of pure disorder and disaster. Enjolras said "You!" in a whispery tone that was loving and full of excitement right as Eponine spat "You!" in disgust.

Hearing that word come out of her mouth in a tone so harsh made his heart crumble but all he could manage to say was "_You're_ Eponine?" "Eponine..." he repeated when the name took on a whole new meaning as his world continued to crash when Eponine heard none of it.

"THIEF!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. The pieces all fit together; Enjolras did look like a thief.

"Please! Stop! No! I'm not a thief!" he pleaded and dropped the candlestick.

"THEIF! _Help me!_" she continued to scream.

"_No. No. No. No. No." _ Enjolras thought. He heard a great many footsteps coming up the stairs and knew he had no other choice. If he stayed, he'd be arrested. Unbeknownst to Enjolras, he had built a fine case against himself. All because of this bleeding, blind, unconditional, unadulterated and everlasting love that even now continued to make his heart beat in rhythm to every beating drum in the world, the beauty of the spring blossoms, the charming ruckus in a busy street, the swirls and crashes of the most dangerous river rapids and every one of Earth's ancestor's that have fallen victim to the same passionate, instantaneous and forbidden unto yourself passion.

With one last look at Eponine, he turned and opened the window. He swiftly climbed out and made his speedy but dangerous descent to the ground. All, the while his heart was beating fast with fear. What would become of him? Once his feet had reunited with the welcoming ground of the street he found a longer feat to run when more men started chasing and yelling at him, their words slurring and meaning nothing to him anyway. All, but one that is. One word shot through the rest and soon all the voices were echoing it.

"Police!"

Enjolras was quite fitter than all of them, and could have gotten away. But, his speed was nothing compared to that of a horse.

If Inspector Javert hadn't been nearby, Enjolras could have corrected this mistake, maybe even have been able to convince Eponine that he was only trying to find her or gotten a chance to clear his name and face. If Inspector Javert hadn't been nearby Enjolras could have gotten away. If Inspector Javert hadn't been nearby Enjolras wouldn't have to be arrested or go to trial. If Inspector Javert hadn't been nearby Enjolras's heart might still beat with the same rhythm of the universe for joy and not despair.

But Inspector Javert was nearby.

AN: Bold move, right? Yes, I just had the audacity to say that.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So this was pretty short but I'm posting it the day after I posted chapter 10, so count yourself lucky. J

As much as Eponine, didn't want them to, the tears still flowed, and kept on doing so. What a fool she had been! No decent man would ever in a million years dream of marrying her. Whatever she had seen on that disgusting man's face when he had saved her was a lie. All day, she had thought the very highest of him but now she could think of no other human she despised more. How he broke her heart. It's just his eyes had seemed so sincere and filled with light when he looked at her. She had fled because she didn't want to fall again but as she realized that he had broken her heart, she realized that she had just begun to. There was absolutely, no hope of a better life than this one. It was time to face reality and this man had forced it upon her. In the time that followed, Eponine did her work as she normally would but without any delightful day dreaming or messing around. Eponine had been turned cold and hard and it was as if nothing could save her.

Enjolras's few seconds of an emotion filled face were gone. He had pleaded, pleaded with his life with Javert. He had tried to explain that he hadn't been trying to steal a thing, and only then realized that because he had run, he appeared even more of a thief. Yes, he was a somewhat respectable man that really had no reason to steal but other than that, there was no evidence that helped him. There was a very good chance he was going to go to jail, Enjolras knew. How could he have been such a fool? And, through it all he still loved Eponine. He still wanted to claim her light that brewed over the brim. She had only done what anyone would do, call for help when seeing an intruder. And, that's exactly what he had done, intruded and nothing less. It's true, his heart was full of love for Eponine, but it was it was a sad kind of love, that crushes ones soul and can be mistaken for despair any day, because she would never love him back and they would never get to be together.

Marius ran to Cosette, not waiting until nightfall. "Oh God Cosette, Enjolras got arrested. He took my advice! He went to find Eponine and they thought he was trying to steal a candlestick or something! I don't know. I just know he tried to run and Javert caught him! They arrested him Cosette!"

Dumbstruck Cosette cried "But, he's completely innocent! Why on Earth would he steal a candlestick?"

"Of course he didn't. But…how can we save him from going to jail?"

"I…. I might know a way." Cosette told Marius.

"What is it?" Marius asked. Cosette thought it over. Would it be worth it? She remembered how Eponine and Enjolras had been lying together as they died and all the things Marius had said about them and more importantly how Enjolras said he had been in love with Eponine. Cosette knew that she had gotten a full and happy life with Marius and that the poor souls hadn't gotten that chance and soon wouldn't again. So, the answer was of course it would be worth it.

AN: Thanks for reading once again


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yes, three updates in two days but I'm trying to make up for the writing I won't be able to do Wednesday through Sunday. Yay, a vacation pour moi! But, I will try to have chapter 13 up tomorrow. And, sorry for any confusion, I agree this story is rough around the edges. I'm still getting better at this. But, the point is that Cosette and Marius do remember their past lives (chapter 8) and are playing a little bit of match maker with Eponine and Enjolras. They're trying to get Enjolras and Eponine to also remember their past lives. If you don't really remember you should probably reread chapter 9 before reading this. Without further ado, I give you chapter 12! Tehe….

"I don't understand. What do you need the candlestick for?" Eponine wondered, still hurt by Enjolras and still somewhat in love with Marius.

Marius hadn't thought this through, he should have come up with a cover story. "I just do, 'Ponine, please. I need to borrow it. I'll give it back, I swear."

"But, what do you need it for?"

Marius gave her a desperate "You'll just have to trust me" look and she sighed.

"Wait here." Eponine grunted and went to go retrieve the candle stick she thought Enjolras tried to steal. When she came back and handed it to Marius he took off running and yelled over his shoulder "Thank you! This will all make sense, I promise!" leaving Eponine very confused and doubtful.

Marius didn't stop until he reached Cosette. "Is this the one?" he asked her.

She studied it and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Marius, still breathing hard, wished "I wish we could just get Eponine to tell the police he wasn't trying to steal anything."

Cosette gave her sort of husband a hard look, knowing she was going to regret what she was about to do. "But, you know she wouldn't. Not unless she remembered, and with Enjolras currently locked up, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Cosette took the nice candle stick in her hands and clutched it.

"So let's not waste any more time." Marius concluded.

They proceeded into the house, arm in arm. Cosette found her father in his study. "Papa," she said as calmly as she could "I'd like you to meet Marius and forgive us of the terrible timing, but what we must tell you is urgent."

Jean Valjean stood, looking quite confused and baffled. Marius stuck out his hand for the man to shake. Marius shook his hand firmly hoping for a reaction. And, he got one. Valjean suddenly felt dizzy in the young man's grip. And, _flash. _Carrying Marius through the revolting sewers.

Jean Valjean shook his head the moment after the scene popped into his head. Breathing hard he clutched it and stared at Marius. Where on Earth had he gotten those images? But, they were more than images. That was a memory. He just couldn't accept that.

"Do you remember?" Marius asked anxiously.

Valjean pointed at the door and yelled "Get out!"

"Papa please!" Cosette pleaded.

"Get out, now!" he yelled again.

"Did you see anything?!" Marius yelled back, needing an answer.

"No." he said firmly although it was obvious he had. "Now, leave me!" Looking ashamed, Marius left the study. "Cosette, who was that boy?"

"You remember him, don't you?" she asked her expression pained because she knew her father was in pain.

"What is this 'remembering' madness? And, no! I don't! Just, just please leave me alone."

Cosette took a deep breath and a tear slipped from the sorry and sadness inside her. "But, you remember this… Don't you?" She held out the candlestick. Cosette had hoped Marius alone would bring it all back, but he hadn't been good enough and she resolved to her last resort. Jean Valjean's eyes locked on the shiny thing that had once resembled great hope to him, in his darkest and most desperate days. She held it out further and slowly, with shaking hands he took it. He turned it over in his hands and felt the same dizziness he had when shaking Marius's hands but it was deeper this time.

_Flash. _Starving on the street, close to death. Should he do it? No. _Flash. _Starving on the street, close to death. Should he do it? Yes. _Flash. _Jail and all the misery of it with Javert increasing his misery. _Flash. _This candlestick and it's pair and the Bishop that gave them. _Flash. _Running… and never being able to stop._ Flash. _Cosette and how as just a child she made him a better person and taught him love. _Flash._ The barricades and the brave men who so faithfully built it. _Flash. _Death, it was coming and he was at peace as Fantine sang to him from heaven.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he fully remembered his past life. A life that had been piled with more bad things than good and had taken its toll on his old soul. Cosette ran to her loving father and embraced him, crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to remember all that… But… But…"

"It's alright my child." He said stroking her hair. "But, what?"

"We need your help." She blubbered, finally letting go.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: IF YOU DON'T USUALLY, PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE. In this chapter perspectives will change so much and so frequently more people than usual I'll have to put their name/names in front of the paragraphs as well as what life they are currently in and maybe what point in their life they are at. Hopefully this won't be confusing but if it is this will only occur in this chapter and probably the next one. Anyways, thanks for waiting longer than usual but I really didn't have barely any time to write in the five days I was gone and this chapter is the longest yet. Also, I think the French I put in my writing is pretty straight forward but if anyone needs translations I would be happy to put one at the end. Oh and is anyone wondering where the other candlestick went? Just planning ahead for future Les Mis fanfictions….. Sorry for the longer AN!

_Jean Valjean, Marius and Cosette_:

"I don't know what would make him remember. You say for you two it was a kiss, for me it was the candlestick. Yes, I know Javert but he's a complicated man."

"From what I can tell you have to come in some sort of contact with something that really mattered in some way, in our other life." Marius said thinking very hard.

"You know him like no one else!" cried Cosette, pacing back and forth. She was determined to get this good man out of jail though she'd still never met him. "Did you ever really speak, back then, I mean? Can you recall _anything_ that might have mattered to him?"

Valjean scratched his head. "Maybe…." He whispered. "It was so long ago, second year as a slave."

_Javert as a child in the original universe_:

Timid, quiet, confused about the world and starving, _always _starving was Javert at eight years old. He couldn't remember a time when one day was not like every other. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't starving. He couldn't remember a day he hadn't spent miserable.

The pure starvation cut into his very soul. He could feel the hunger inside him like a knife. Javert couldn't understand why some people had to be poor and others rich. Why did some live in prosperity and comfort while others didn't even know when or if their next meal would ever come.

Javert just wanted everyone to be equal. They looked the same, so why were they different?

He stared up at the sky, thinking these daily thoughts when along came a herd of middle class people and young Javert was pushed to the ground. Javert jumped back up once the people had passed. The scrapes he had gotten from the street hurt but did not lessen his hunger.

This insane hunger! It was driving him mad. Javert was suddenly aware of a nice cafe across the street that was outside. Eight tables were set out and four were filled. The one nearest himself there sat a man dressed in nice clothing and a girl one or two years older than Javert, who was obviously the man's daughter. Their succulent and plentiful food was spread out across the white table cloth that was cleaner than Javert had ever been in his life. For a minute he just stated at them and their table, but mostly the food. He could just go up and take some if he hurried... there was a blueberry muffin on the very edge of the table that he could so easily grab...

But, the father of the girl looked strong and even Javert saw how easily the man could overpower him. Javert saw the man ask his daughter something, get up and leave for a moment, leaving the daughter all alone.

And, in seven swift movements he was at the table. The beautiful brunette looked at him with a confused expression. Javert as quick as he could, reached out for the muffin before attempting to retreat. But, the girl caught his arm in her hand with a surprising amount of strength, her perfect curls flying when she did. The nine year old girl stared down Javert with eyes hard as stone.

"No." She simply told him, implying her power over what she probably thought was street trash.

_Eponine in the new universe_:

Since the thief tried to steal that odd candlestick Eponine had been having nightmares. But, despite her families beliefs they hadn't been about the thief himself, but the act of stealing. How it disgusted her, now more than ever.

But, tonight was different. Eponine wanted to believe it was a nightmare but it wasn't. This was not a nightmare.

As Eponine slipped into sleep a sweet, sweet sensation filled her entire body and made her feel whole. Eponine was lying down in a small corner in between two buildings. She looked down and saw a bloody wound in her chest but didn't feel the pain. She was very comfortable and was strangely dressed in men's trousers and jacket.

That's when she realized she was lying with someone else, looking over with her beautiful brown eyes she realized who it was, but wasn't afraid. He as well, was bleeding but was already smiling like he had never been happier.

"'Ponine." he whispered in her ear lovingly. The wonderful sound made her hear flutter with excitement.

"Enjolras." she just as lovingly said back, brushing his hair with her fingers and snuggling closer. His embrace tightened and he kissed her the forehead.

Eponine's smile was pure and true and grew wider as the love that filled her heart in her other life began seeping into her heart in this life. It felt wonderful, this happiness she had never known. She loved this man, she loved Enjolras.

"It's time now, Eponine. But, I'll be seeing you again... soon."

And, with a start Eponine woke like she did every morning, in her stiff bed in the attic of her parents inn but this time her heart was in exactly the right place, beating for Enjolras and she fell out of bed with a very loud thump and crash. She heard fast and heavy footsteps up the stairs and her father frantically burst in.

"Nothing's wrong, Papa. I just fell out of bed." Eponine breathed through heavy inhaling and exhaling, as she was very confused and tears were threatening to spill over.

Her father saw what a state she was in, walked over and hugged her. "It was only a dream, ma fille."

Eponine let out a large sigh before whispering "Then why was it the most real thing I've ever felt?"

Monsieur Thenardier shook his head. "_Je ne sais pas._ But, I promise I will make sure that man in sweat, washes away his crime and he is broken by the time he's done." Monsieur Thenardier's bloodlust was stronger than ever and Eponine knew he meant every word.

Eponine nodded, looking at the ground, not in his eyes and he left. Once the door shut behind her dad, Eponine got up. What was going on?!

Thinking of Enjolras, she no longer could feel any anger or disgust, but unbelievably... love. A love grander and greater than anything she ever felt for Marius. Enjolras... How did she even know his name was Enjolras?

And, why oh why did she want to dance and giggle in glee at the thought of him? This feeling, though it made no sense WAS the most real thing she'd ever felt.

Eponine's heart was in the right place, but her mind wasn't. Shivering, Eponine got dressed and silently snuck out, somehow knowing exactly where she would find all her answers.

_Javert as child again_:

"I'm starving mademoiselle! Why is it you get all the food you please and I don't?"

The fiery young girl looked into Javert's eyes and put him in his place. "Because, my family has worked hard to afford to eat, and you have not."

And with those simple words the world and this girl had a new meaning. Javert was only able to say "Oh." as he stared into her emerald green eyes. She had fair, pale skin that was very clean. She herself, was very clean. She was also half a foot taller than Javert and slim. She was nothing less than beautiful.

"Earn your fill, don't steal it." she announced to the street urchin. He nodded. "Now, shoo!" she yelled waving her hand at him when she saw her father coming back. Javert ran like the wind, but stopped at the corner to look back to them.

Antoinette!" her father called. "Is everything alright?"

"_Oui, Papa_! Everything is fine!"

And, from that day on Javert earned everything he wanted, never forgetting Antoinette.

_Enjolras in the new universe_:

"_Dis, Enjolras!_ Why don't you smile? Why don't you at least frown?" teased another slave. Enjolras had been holding his usual stone statue face and was having none of the other men's jokes.

The only thing that kept him going was Eponine and all her light and beauty. Sometimes at night, when he thought about her he would just steal away from his usual expression and the tips of his mouth would slightly curve up. Somehow, he had to be able to prove he was innocent. Somehow.

These few days in jail had been treacherous but it didn't compare to the treachery of the fact that Eponine thought he would steal from her.

_Jean Valjean original universe, second year as a slave_:

By now he'd almost served twice his original time. It wasn't fair. None of it. The hate he felt for all the men he couldn't look it the eye was overwhelming, especially for Javert.

Every day, he walked with shorter step, he walked with weaker step. Every day, the hawk stared him down with those intimidating bird eyes, but today... Today he was somewhere far away. His eyes staring not at the slaves he acted like he owned, but beyond them and up to the sky.

_Javert in original universe, first day as a prison guard_:

"Look at you!" Antoinette squealed and hugged Javert. "You're uniform suits you, well."

Javert stood tall and proud but smiled at Antoinette. "It's all because of you, Antoinette."

"I remember that day often." She spoke softly as if telling a secret, her eyes still alight. "You were such a small, scraggly, dirty little thing. And, look what you've become!"

They embraced, before he reeled her in for a kiss. He couldn't remember ever being more happy than he was in this moment.

There was only one small thing nagging them both in the back of their minds, but for now they both decided to push it away as she cooed "I love you so much."

_Eponine in the new universe again_:

She couldn't have been there many times before in her life, but she knew the way, as she always did. But, much better this time than Eponine would have a day before. And, finally she was there. There were few people about to watch her, and even the ones that were, were too preoccupied. 'Ponine hastily stalked over to it. The corner. Their corner.

Reaching it, she collapsed at the brick wall. It felt so right to be here, her heart full of love was beating harmoniously and she could feel her previous presence in the ground. But, how could that be? She had never been inside this corner, only passed it now and then. Yet, she knew as well as her name was Eponine Thenardier that she had been here, laid in this very spot. Eponine also knew that it had been a very, very long time since that day. Years and years and years. How could that be?

Her mind was reeling. She remembered the dream. Enjolras had been with her as well. She had been in love with him in the dream. That she knew. She was in love with him now. That she realized.

Somehow, some way, she was in love with the man who had tried to steal from her. No, she was in love with the man who had saved her life. He _couldn't_ have been trying to steal from her. He hadn't. Why was she now so sure?

Eponine, with a shaking hand pressed her it to the ground where Enjolras had lied with her a life time ago.

And, it happened.

_Flash. _Being not just the daughter of an innkeeper and his wife, but cons. _Flash. _Even worse, becoming one herself by age eleven. _Flash. _Hating having to steal, hating her life, hating every second. _Flash. A _love that swept her off her feet. His name was Marius. _Flash. _A love whom she was nothing but an errand girl too. His name was Marius. _Flash. _A love that utterly broke her heart and fell for her childhood friend. His name was Marius. _Flash. _A revolution stirring. _Flash. _A new love, so glorious it wiped all her pain away. His name was Enjolras. _Flash. _Greeting death with a smile on her face and a song in her heart because the love in her life was so near, but somehow not getting it.

Finally, every puzzle piece fit together. Everything made sense. Eponine remembered everything. Not only was her heart in the right place but so was her head. She hopped up, immediately, tears of happiness and sadness streaming down her face at once.

"Oh, Enjolras!" she exclaimed to the heavens and began to run. He was in jail because of her. She needed to get him out. And, besides Enjolras, who was best at making plans?

_Jean Valjean as a slave, second year again: _

There he was, all dressed in blue. Pain. Pain is what was whittled into his heart and shone through his eyes on this bleak morning. A gust of wind blew and the end of Javert's shirt was blown up, allowing a piece of paper to slip from his pocket. That piece of paper flew like a bird on its wings right down to Jean's feet. Quickly stooping, he picked it up and hid it up his sleeve. One glace was all Jean got before; all he could tell was that there was writing on it, most likely a woman's. Javert never even noticed the paper left his pocket in the first place.

_Javert, in his second year as a prison guard:_

"You know I want to marry you!" Antoinette assured Javert as they were sitting on a bench in her house's garden. "But, my father has other plans for me. He has practically since the day I was born."

Javert grabbed her hand. "Isn't there anything you can do to change his mind? He loves you, doesn't he? So he'd want your happiness."

"That's true; he wants me to be happy, but-

"Then talk to him!" He urged.

Antoinette sighed. "Oh, how could I not? I love you." She told him flashing her dazzling smile.

"I love you, too."

As they both leaned in for a kiss, there was not a doubt between them that they would spend the rest of their lives with anyone else. This was how strongly they loved each other, so much that they would until the day they died. Regardless of whose arms they would die in.

_Jean Valjean, Marius, Cosette, new universe again:_

"That night, by the light of the moon coming from my tiny cell window I read that piece of paper. It was a letter written by a woman, as I had presumed." Jean Valjean whispered as if telling a secret as he told Marius and Cosette his tale. They sat on the edge of the couch, holding on to his every word. "It must've been the saddest thing I've ever read. If it hadn't have been addressed to Inspector Javert I might have cried. The letter… The letter read…. I can still remember after all these years…"

_Javert, several days after the garden conversation:_

A fellow prison guard walked up to Javert wearing a weird expression. "Some very pretty, very rich looking woman came up to me and requested that I give this letter to you." He said. "I asked if she wanted to deliver it in person but she said 'No, it would be better if I didn't'."

Javert curiously took the letter, knowing it probably contained word of how things ended when Antoinette told her father about her own marriage plans. But, Javert smiled because he knew that Antoinette and himself would be wed, he was sure of it. The other man left him to read in peace.

Javert carefully opened it, not wanting to tear the letter. As he opened it he noticed the tear stains along the black ink and his eyes were drawn to the writing of Antoinette Rousseau and didn't leave for a long time.

The letter read:

My love,

I regret not being able to tell you this in person, but I think it would be best for the both of us if I didn't. I have consulted my father about the possibility of our marriage and he has unfortunately refused. Of course, I tried to reason but I'm afraid nothing can change his mind. This breaks my heart in every way possible to know that we simply can't be together. But, I will have you know that no matter what I will always love you. My sweet, sweet street urchin, how there is not a day that goes by that I am not so proud of who you've become and there will never be a day that goes by that it won't hurt to miss you. Maybe, in another life we will be able to love in peace. Please don't forget about me as I will never forget about you.

Goodbye, my brave man.

Forever yours,

Antoinette.

And, true to every thought and promise, Javert and Antoinette never saw each other again but never stopped loving each other, even up until the day they died. Javert, cradled in the arms of confusion and misery and darkness, blanketed by a starless sky and Antoinette cradled in the arms of a man she had never come to love and blanketed by her soft, comfortable sheets.

AN: Sorry if Javert seemed OOC but I imagined him as so much of a different person back then. And, as hard as it is to admit this to myself it was actually really fun writing Javert a backstory, because I don't like Javert, although I practically cried when writing the letter part. As always, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So, by the end of this chapter things will for the most part focus on Eponine and Enjolras again. But, I can't be positive about anything, I didn't even know I was going to put Enjolras in jail until two seconds before I did it! Well, that's what happens when you make last minute changes. You have to give your least favorite character a back story so your OTP can end up together. This will also be the last chapter with the name captions although I doubt you even need them in this. And, this will be the last chapter before things basically return to an actually Enjonine fanfiction. It hasn't felt like one to me lately. Thanks for reading! I love you all.

_Jean Valjean, Marius and Cosette, new universe: _

"So we find Antoinette?" Cosette asked.

"But, there are thousands of Antoinette's out there!" Marius pointed out.

"Yes," Jean agreed "but there can only be so many Antoinette Rousseau's of Rue Triste." Both, Marius and Cosette looked at him dumbfounded. "It was on the envelope I found in the garbage two days later." He explained.

"How do you know it wasn't just any envelope?" his daughter asked.

"It had the same kind of texture and coloring as the paper and the same hand writing on it. I'm sure it was the e

_Enjolras, new universe:_nvelope to the same letter."

Marius let out a large sigh and said "Let's go find Antoinette."

As all the prisoners gruffly sat down to eat the muck that was their daily breakfast, all the men sat down in their places. Michel sat to Enjolras's left and Étienne sat on his right, as it always was.

"Look who didn't decide to smile to today." Étienne nagged. Étienne had black, curly hair, was in his late thirties and took pleasure in making fun of other slaves.

Enjolras usually would give him a look and go back to trying to choke down the awful food prison provided, but today Enjolras didn't even bother. Étienne didn't seem worth it today. Not today.

"This isn't exactly a place filled with smiles, Étienne." Michel murmured.

"But, it's more than that." Étienne continued. "He's like a stone statue."

He waved his hand in front of Enjolras's face and Enjolras flicked it away.

"If you can't find happiness in absolutely anything, what gets you through the days?" Michel wondered quite innocently. Michel was even younger than Enjolras, blond, very handsome and very kind. He could've been Enjolras's friend but Enjolras didn't want to make friends, not with so many great ones back at home.

"Oh I don't know." Étienne chimed in "Maybe he's got a girl worth fighting for." He joked with eyes ablaze.

And, Enjolras did, or would, as soon as he finally got her. But, there were was something about the way today felt that made Enjolras almost want to smile, but of course didn't.

"I hate to break it to you, but you can't fight for her in here." Michel noted.

"No, not in here." Enjolras agreed.

_Jean Valjean, new universe:_

Valjean had promised Marius and Cosette that he could handle things from here. The carriage pulled up to the nice house of Antoinette Rousseau and Jean got out. He rapped his hand on the door thrice and a mousy maid opened it.

"May I help you, monsieur?" she asked him.

"Is this the house of Antoinette Rousseau?" he asked politely, but was honestly ready to get this all over with.

"Yes, shall I fetch her for you?"

"Yes."

In a minute the maid returned with a woman whom life and lack of love had obviously taken its toll on. The brunette's once flamboyant, dazzling brown ringlets had lost some of its spectacular color, turning grey and straightening out into much less perfect curls. Her complexion wasn't nearly as beautiful, her emerald green eyes had dulled, her teeth weren't as white and much of the vibrant life that dwelled in Antoinette's soul had been lost in time. But, the strong willed woman strode up to Jean Valjean, holding herself high.

"Antoinette? Antoinette Rousseau?" he questioned.

"That is my name."

"May I have a word?"

"Very well." Antoinette stated and approached him further.

"I need to ask a great favor of you." Valjean admitted.

"What is it?"

"I need you to write a letter, and then come with me. This seems very strange, I know but there can be no questions asked."

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because I know you're a good person, and a good person wouldn't let an innocent man serve what will seem like an eternity of damnation."

_Javert, original universe:_

The hours always seemed to go by like years. He heard colleges sometimes chatting about how it all goes by so fast and saying things like "Where did the years go?"

Inspector Javert knew exactly where the years had gone. Down the inevitable and inescapable drain of the past. And, nothing went by fast for Javert. The only joy he found was in arresting the guilty. Other than that, time seemed to trudge on. He knew his purpose, had always known it. He had tried and tried again to forget about Antoinette but never would. He tried not to, but Javert still loved her.

Sometimes he'd go weeks without being crippled by the sadness of it all. And, then suddenly Javert would lie down at night, and think about her, all the memories they had shared and how he would never be able to marry or let alone see her. And, the cold tears of the cold hearted would flow like a river towards the sea. A trickle of misery adding up into the huge void of it that has haunted his past, but is always hidden in the dark where it seems to stay hidden perfectly, especially for Javert.

_Javert, Valjean and Antoinette:_

"What can I do for you, Jean?" Javert asked.

"I need a very big favor, which will hopefully make sense soon but for now I simply need you to read something." Jean Valjean handed his friend the letter he had gotten Antoinette to write, that would replicate the one that flew from Javert's pocket on a windy day all that time ago.

From Valjean's own pocket, he fished for it. Carefully, he handed it to the Inspector with shaking hands. Javert took it, a little suspicious of such strange behavior. He opened up the letter and immediately recognized the precise and swoopy hand writing. Jean Valjean had done everything he could to make this letter look exactly like the other, including the teardrops.

The opening line was "My love" and somehow he could feel the love in this letter directed straight to his lonely soul. As soon as he began reading, he felt strange. This letter should mean nothing to him, yet it meant so much. How could that be?

Javert looked up and shook his head. "Don't understand."

"Just read it, just look at it." Jean urged.

"What is this all about?" Javert questioned.

"Trust me. Just read it!"

"I have!" the Inspector yelled, getting quite angry.

"You recognized it though, didn't you? Felt like it was somehow, for you?"

"What game are you playing at?"

Like Valjean didn't hear his friend he called "Come in, Antoinette." And in she came.

Javert was immediately thrown off. This letter. This woman. They were connected. She had written the letter. That Javert knew.

"Why are you here?" was all Javert could think to say.

"I don't understand this any more than you do." She told him, but Antoinette was feeling oddly connected to this man as well. Jean Valjean looked at Antoinette and then at Javert and then stared at both of them, waiting for more of a reaction. But, as the seconds passed by it was clear to him that he wasn't going to get one, not like this.

Javert sighed. "You're not well, Monsieur Valjean."

Antoinette laughed, a great worry lifting off her shoulders. Javert couldn't help but smile a little. Whatever he had felt was just a strange sensation, passing over. He might be getting sick as well. The feeling had fled from both of the lost souls.

It was now clear to Jean that his opportunity was lost and whatever advantage he had had was gone. His head was pounding. He was not going to give up. There had to be something to be done. He scanned the room, and saw something lying on the table. A golden chance. A loaf of bread.

If this didn't work, he didn't know what else would.

Jean Valjean sprinted toward it, grabbed it and as much like a thief as possible dashed out the door with it.

"_Valjean!" _Javert yelled without even needing to think about it. A moment's hesitation on why he had done that and why this sequence seemed so right. Jean Valjean stealing a loaf of bread. It was as if now things were as they always had been.

But, how?

Antoinette stood there, dumbfounded and speechless. This by far was the strangest day of her life.

But, for Javert a definition of this life was protruding through the darkness.

Jean Valjean went out on a limb stealing the bread, but he knew it worked after he had done it. As he slowed to a stop and turned back around he realized he was joyful of his accomplishment but also sad. Very sad.

Because, Javert was a sad man. Valjean had hoped that his true love would make him remember but catching a fugitive seemed to be more important to him. "Justice" over love. That seemed to be his ways. Jean had told Javert once that there was nothing he blamed him for. Now, that seemed to change.

_Eponine:_

Eponine ran like the force was guiding her, not faltering or slowing once or spent a single second to look where she was going or which direction to take. Eponine ran, quite literally as hard as she could, because she knew where she ended up would lead her to Enjolras. Enjolras was all that mattered. She needed to find Enjolras. And, when Eponine ended up at home her key to him was waiting there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Marius? What's going on?!" Eponine asked as soon as she saw him standing outside the inn.

"Eponine, you have to come with me. I know you don't understand but-

"But, I do." she breathed while panting for breath. Marius looked at her for a second, dumbfounded. "I remember, Marius. I remember!"

Marius's face a glow with happiness and sadness all the same, embraced Eponine. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were at the barricade because of me, it was my fault."

"No, I was there because I wanted to be there." She assured him, thinking back to the similar conversation she had had with Enjolras, all the while her mind not straying from him. "But, none of it matters now. Enjolras is in jail because of me. We need to get him out."

Marius smiled a wide, beautiful smile. "We've been working on that. He's almost out now! And, that's why you need to come with me. But, I don't think he remembers, 'Ponine."

Deep down Eponine knew that, but it didn't really matter.

"He loves you though, as he should. For him, it was instant and never ending, there and here. Do you want to see him again?" he asked of course knowing the answer.

"More than I've ever wanted anything."

"I'm so sorry. I will come back for you." were Javert's last words to Antoinette before he walked out the door.

"Please don't!" she had called after him and left, now short tempered and quickly returned home to get her well-deserved sleep.

Javert had finally been able to find common ground with Jean Valjean. He had been an honest man in this life after all and the authorities could not punish him for a crime he committed in another life. And after everything, Javert believed Jean Valjean's story about this Monsieur Enjolras. He had failed once, he now realized. And, he didn't plan on doing it again. Justice will be served.

Jean Valjean sat down, finally taking the toll of all his years and getting this young man out of jail.

Javert proceeded alone, walking out the door alone, heaving the duty until he heard frantic footsteps and shouts coming from down the street. Eponine sprinted ahead of Marius. He was trying to keep up and could have normally beaten her any day in a race but today Eponine was powered by the forces of love.

As they reached Javert he recognized both of them in a new light. "Please." Pleaded Marius through heavy breathing, "Please let her come with you. She needs to come with you."

"I can do this on my own." He told them.

Eponine huffed and gave him a look.

"I really don't think it's a good idea." Javert tried, knowing what he said was true.

"Listen to me, _Inspector _Javert." Eponine spoke, igniting her inner lioness. " I'm sure you're aware there is a man behind bars who needs to be freed but he's in there because of me. I love that man, and the last time I did…. I _died _in his arms. But, I guess the universe decided to give us a second chance, because I'm here now, stilling loving him. And, I cannot… will not wait another second more than I have to see him."

Javert's face turned rigid but nodded.

By now, it was pitch black but through the darkness Javert backed up and got closer to Eponine's face so she could see. "Follow me, and don't get lost."

A moment's hesitation and Eponine had to ask "You don't have to do this, so why are you?"

"Less than an hour ago I awoke to a new world where I realized that I owe many of you a debt."

Without another word Javert proceeded and Eponine followed.

They entered the jail and worked their way through a maze of hallways and rooms, Eponine growing more exited with every second that passed. By the time they reached the cells all the prisoners were long asleep, all but Enjolras who had awoken from a dream several minutes ago. He thought back to what Étienne and Michel had said before. Enjolras wanted to be able to fight for Eponine, but he also deep down wanted her to fight for him.

Javert motioned to Eponine that Enjolras was in the last row at the end. They quietly made their way past the sleeping men, not wanting to wake them and cause commotion. Halfway down the row of cells the old guard was dead asleep, lying against the wall.

"Honoré." The Inspector grunted remembering the man who would only be awoken in a tornado. His keys lied on his chest. Javert bent down picked them up and pointed to the exact cell Enjolras was in, what Eponine had been waiting for.

At, the quiet jingling of the keys Enjolras was suddenly distracted. He heard whispers and the shuffling of more than one pair of feet. Enjolras hopped out of his bed and walked the few feet up to the bars. His head just, couldn't fit through them, but he could see two figures half way down his row hovering over Honoré's slumbering body.

Was that the figure of…? No. It couldn't be. His mind was playing tricks on him! Enjolras rubbed his eyes and shook his head but once his vision cleared he saw that same figure running toward his very cell. As she got closer he could not believe his eyes, for through the darkness he saw it was truly the beautiful face of Eponine Thenardier.

"Eponine!" was all he was able to even whisper, Enjolras was so dumbfounded.

He didn't understand why she was here, not that it mattered. Eponine reached through the bars and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Enjolras, we're getting you out of here."

"I don't understand." He said not believing what was happening.

"I know." She told him smiling and shaking her head, "but, you will."

Javert was trying to unlock the door as quickly as possible. He finally got it and the bars disappeared, out walked Enjolras. A now free man.

Not waiting a second more or even thinking about Enjolras remembering, Eponine kissed him with all her passion and he responded equally.

For, when they did of course Enjolras remembered and was overwhelmed and overjoyed realizing the truth but they kissed because they loved each other so deeply no force on Earth or anywhere else could ever seem to part them. Ever.

Javert walked out the door that was opposite to Enjolras's cell and would lead to the exit of the jail, not waiting for Enjolras and Eponine.

Eponine looked into Enjolras's eyes and without a word spoken knew what had occurred in his mind. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you." He repeated almost instantly afterword and a wonder to us all here on Earth happened. The forever untouched and unmoving stone that no amount of joking, laughter, drinks, pain, anger or even love had been able to crack until now was cracked to a million pieces and shed away as Eponine witnessed a full and beautiful smile across Enjolras's face that corresponded with the rest of it. Eponine smiled back, her alight and shining out her light. Their lips met once again.

It was just Eponine and Enjolras and the ground under their feet. And nothing else was there and nothing else mattered. The universe dissolved around them as they were lost in their love.

But, that was just a moment and moments can't last forever.

On that particular night Honoré happened to be sleeping unusually light and through the tiny ruckus in the middle of the hallway he awoke. And through his blurred vision of just waking up and the dark of the night all old, fat Honoré recognized was a prisoner out of his cell.

He reached for his gun which was at his side and raised it. With a shaking hand and a foggy brain he aimed and shot.

Enjolras and Eponine broke apart as bullets mercilessly penetrated skin the second time in Enjolras's lives. Clutching his new wound in his stomach, he stumbled to the ground shocked and still staring at the love of his life.

AN: I really feel like the writer of Dowton Abbey right now and God knows I hate him; I stormed out of the room three quarters through the season finale screaming "I am done! I am so done! I am never watching this again!" I don't know if that's true yet but I can only guess what you are doing right now. I will try to update ASAP, it's officially my spring break so I will be doing a lot of writing!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I thought I'd give my wonderful followers an Easter present so here is the shortest chapter yet!

Javert heard the gunshot and came running back. He saw Enjolras lying on the ground, bleeding from his stomach, coughing deeply.

All the other prisoners had been awakened. Michel's jail cell was diagonal to Enjolras's. The young blond stood wide eyed staring through his bars at the disaster.

"ENJOLRAS!" screamed Eponine.

"You just shot an innocent man! _I _released him!" yelled the Inspector furious at Honoré.

Honoré's expression changed to confusion and then terrified. "I'm so sorry!"

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Eponine cried.

"No, most people still think he's a criminal. For now, I don't know if any doctors would help."

"There has to be something we can do." Eponine said, panicking.

"J-Joly." Enjolras said through gritted teeth "He's a medical student."

Eponine nodded. "We need to take him to Joly; I think he's our best chance."

"I don't know if I can do it!" Joly admitted.

"You have to." Eponine pleaded.

"How did he even get out of jail?" Joly questioned.

"Please, just try and save him."

Joly sighed. "I might be able to. I'll need your assistance."

Eponine nodded. "I'll do anything you ask." Then she turned to Enjolras who was lying on a bed, trying to stay awake. She walked up to him, sat down on the bed beside him and stroked his hair. "Did you hear that? You are going to be _just _fine." She whispered lovingly to him, wiping away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. She would be strong for him. She would fight for him.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I don't know if I will be able to fit in another chapter before Thursday but unless I do please don't expect an update until about a week from now. I'm going on vacation it's not like I'm writing a really long chapter (sorry!) or taking a break. I just want to say thanks again to all my followers. This story was my first ongoing story that I ever really took seriously, and it has been a bit of a challenge so thank you for all the support and love, I'd never abandon this.

The crisp beautiful morning set in like the tide coming in. The sunlight flooded the small room through its four windows, and Eponine woke to greet the morning. She couldn't remember her back ever being this sore and it felt like she had pulled every muscle in her neck. On top of that Eponine was just tired, so dead beat she could stay in the chair she slept in for days.

But, she didn't care.

She didn't care.

None of it mattered.

Eponine looked over to Enjolras's slumbering body, and sighed.

"Mmmmm" Enjolras mumbled, starting to drift out of his deep sleep.

She hopped up, grabbed the cloth dripping in cold water and wiped it across his forehead, as Joly had instructed.

"I-I- Enjolras began but Eponine shushed him.

"Be quiet. You need to rest."

"'Ponine." He managed to get out. He just needed to say it again, needed to hear it from his own lips.

Eponine felt her heart beat faster; she would never again take hearing her nickname from his lips again for granted. "See I told you, you're going to be just fine." She said picking up his hand and kissing it.

A week and a half later Eponine was helping Enjolras walk through the back garden. "See, your already doing better than yesterday. You'll be back to normal by the end of the week." Eponine assured Enjolras.

"I hope so," he admitted "it's hard not being able to walk around as I please."

His steps were slow and steady, but still painful, not that he'd ever tell Eponine he was in pain.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Wasn't the first time I've gotten shot." He recalled.

"That was a long time ago." Eponine said brushing it off.

"Doesn't mean I don't remember it like it was yesterday." He said brushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked him in the eyes. "That was the best moment of my life. When I knew our love was real." Eponine admitted. She smiled at him. "No one's ever _really _loved me but you."

"What about your parents? _Now_, I mean." Enjolras asked.

"I feel like even though they're different now, they're still the same as ever." He looked at her questioningly. "My parents are better now than they were, but they'll still never be solid, not really there." Eponine explained, looking down.

"Hey," Enjolras said cupping her chin so she looked up into his eyes, "_I'm _solid. _I'm _here. I always will be." He promised. He took her hand and put it against his chest and asked "Do you feel that?"

"It's your heartbeat." She answered, not sure where this was going.

"And it beats for you, it has since I saw first saw you in the café. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love, 'Ponine. I didn't think there was anything to miss, but you proved me wrong."

He pulled her in and kissed her for as long as he wanted, both of them utterly at peace. Enjolras couldn't believe that he was holding his light in his arms. The light no one else seemed to see. The light and beauty that was Eponine Thenardier and could made him believe he could do anything.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Okay, so I didn't want to go too long without an update and I'm kind of a tiny bit stuck right now but I'm sure I won't be soon enough and well, Javert really needs to be reunited with Antoinette, so here it is.

It was afternoon and Javert hadn't gotten any sleep, his eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged but he needed something needed to be done. He got down from his horse and walked slowly up to her doorstep. She might shoo him away, she might even report him but it barely seemed to matter.

Javert hesitated a moment, before holding himself high and rapping his hand on the wood.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A confused looking maid opened the door.

"May I see Madam Rousseau?" he pleaded.

She slowly nodded and said "She said you might turn up."

The Inspector took that as an invitation and began to enter but the maid held up her hand to stop him. "Madam said not to let you in."

"Please, I must see her. It is very important."

"It's alright, Odette. Let him in!" called Antoinette from a side room "And, make us some tea."

With a deep sigh of relief Javert welcomed himself into her posh home.

Entering the side room, Javert found his Antoinette sitting straight up on a sofa, a book in her hands. Her reaction and expression was not at all what he thought it would be. She looked at him, and gave him a hard yet somehow soft look as if she was searching his soul, but kindly. Her all-knowing look that was slightly intimidating. She gave him a small smile and said after several moments "Sit, Inspector." indicating the seat next to her.

Javert removed his hat and sat awkwardly next to the woman he loved.

"Madam Rousseau," he began having practiced the words a hundred times in his head "I know yesterday seemed quite out of the ordinary to you, and I have no way of explaining it yet but I'd just like to ask your forgiveness."

"For what?" she asked, curiously not making any sort of sign that she was confused or taken aback, like she knew exactly what was going on. But, that was impossible….

"I cannot exactly explain that either, but I've failed our lo- I've failed us. I thought we'd be forever, that we were that strong but yesterday told me otherwise. And, I _know_, I know this doesn't make sense at all right now, but I promise it will. I promise, Antoinette. I'll find a way." And without another word, Javert got up and halfway crossed the room in three swift strides, leaving and not daring to look behind, that is until….

"Please come back….. my love."

He whipped his head around, not daring to believe his ears. "_Excusez-moi_, Madam?"

"I said 'Please come back, my love."

To his astonishment she gave him her fullest smile, the one she used to give him, and only him.

"Antoinette… You've recalled our past?" Javert asked hesitantly.

She gave him a small nod, her smile not fading and motioned for him to sit again.

A moment of shock and then he did as she wishes.

Antoinette sighed before deciding how to approach the telling of her old tale. "My love, I have always had the recollection of this…. other life since this one began for me. The knowledge of something so great has run like a river through my mind since I burst into this world for the second time, somehow. The knowledge no one has ever seemed to possess and at first haunted me but I grew to be privileged to know. Don't ask me how I've remembered, and no one else has, because I can't give you an answer. The memories have become a part of me, and truthfully while sometimes I find it excruciating, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Javert did not know how to respond. He wanted to hold her and kiss her again but such confusion and questions….. "Why did you pretend not to remember me?"

Antoinette's smile turned to playful. "You know how I always loved plays, but yesterday I was acting with more purpose."

"But, you left even when I remembered. Why?"

Her smile finally faded. "I was afraid you'd be angry with me. After all, it was me who left you. I'd learned you'd never married or moved on as I'd hoped you would live a full life without me, but you didn't. I know it's because of me. I didn't know what you'd think of me now, you might have hated me. But, your actions today have told me differently."

Javert, surprised at the woman he thought he knew so well opened his mouth to speak but fumbled and stuttered for a moment. "I could never hate you, Antoinette. You are still my life, my light, my love."

And, without another word they leaned in for a kiss that was a miracle to them both, for they never thought they'd get another since her letter was delivered. And, as always Antoinette hailed God and the pure miracle of life that was even more of a miracle than the kiss she now shared. Yes, life. Unbeknownst to Antoinette, that was the sole reason she had remembered from birth. Every second of it had been cherished, treasured, loved and never taken for granted, the miracle of life meant more to her than anything else. So, from the second she felt the complex, strange, immortal and beautiful rhythm of life beating in her veins, flowing in and out of her lungs, tasted it on her tongue she had remembered. So, for Antoinette Rousseau this information had always been here.

As they broke off Javert continued "I still don't know I understand" as he pushed one of her brown locks behind her ear.

"Nor do I, only that I'm one in a million, if even that."

AN: So, I thought I'd try something different for once with the whole "remembering" thing, if you hated it, you can tell me! But, there is still one person left that their awakening will be described, not exactly sure yet when.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know it's taken longer than usual I really have no valid excuse, sorry and I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, a longer one is coming up. I'm so glad I have that Javert thing out of the way though, although Antoinette and her Inspector will be making reappearance. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP but I'm warning you it will be a toughie, but you my wonderful followers and readers and reviewers are more encouraging than anything.

"You're sure you don't want to at least talk to them? I'm definitely not saying you should try to get them to remember, but 'Ponine they're your parents, they're not who they used to be."

"No! I told you, I'm not going home! And, I really don't understand why they're so different now. Even when I was an _enfant_, they never loved me! And, they seem to love me now… Do you think they love me, Enjolras? Could their entire persons have changed so much, from that life to this one?" Eponine vented, her eyes starting to glisten with almost-tears, ones that Enjolras would never let fall.

"I don't know..." Enjolras admitted, brushing her dark hair from out of her eyes affectionately. "I mean we all changed, at least a little."

"But, not like this." Eponine sighed.

"Maybe they… saw the light or something when they were going from this life to the next." He suggested not even realizing the pun he had made. There was a few moments of silence as Eponine thought about her parents and their drastic transformation. "So, you're positive-

"Yes!"

"_D'accord! D'accord!_" Enjolras let a smile slide across his face, they happened so often now compared to before, but Eponine wasn't sure she'd ever take one for granted just as she'd still never let herself take a breath for granted.

"I'm happy now, Enjolras I don't think I need to see my parents anytime soon, maybe ever….." she sighed and continued quickly before she could let an image of her father's hand striking her face invade her mind. "Things are so strange… so different now. Not really bad, just different."

"Can you believe Grantaire is sober?" Enjolras let out a slow and quick chuckle. "I'm not sure he's ever even had a glass of wine."

Eponine thought of the absurd buffoon she had met days before her death and still couldn't comprehend it. Grantaire and wine must were like soul mates!

"'Ponine?" he asked slowly, the thoughts in his head coming together as he realized he would use this sudden silence as the opportunity he had been waiting for, for several days.

Happy to have a distraction, though one she wouldn't be happy to have soon enough Eponine became curious. "What is it?"

Enjolras thought about his words, choosing them precisely as if he were writing a speech. "I need to talk to you about something, it's important..." he began, not even knowing then how important it would become.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Okay, I'd seriously like to apologize to everyone because I've been such a slacker and a really, really big overall idiot with this story lately but trust me that phase is over! But, I'm still really sorry, that last chapter…. I don't even know where that came from exempt for the end, I just really needed to update! I totally thought I was going to take this in story somewhere I now realize it just really shouldn't go and that was one of the main delays in my updates other than me suddenly getting obsessed with the Host and having to stop me entire life to read the book. But, now that I'm done and this story is back on track I can finish it the way I always thought I would! As this story nears its close I hope I don't hugely disappoint anyone. As always, love you all and thank you for not unfollowing me! 3

Eponine gasped. "No! No! Don't! Please!"

Enjolras dumbstruck suddenly felt his heart start to twist. Maybe he had been right all those years ago, to try and shake it off while he could and not succumb to her light and beauty. But, he had been so absolutely sure that she loved him back, as much as he loved her. If she did, why didn't she want this? "Eponine, I…. I just thought… I thought..." was all he could manage before he trailed off, confused and hurt but numb.

Realizing what her objection sounded like she quickly reassured Enjolras with a smile on her face and joy in her heart "No, of course I want to marry you, I love you Enjolras but you _really _don't have to ask my father! You can't! If he still acted like they used to, would you?"

The numbness wore off as a huge wave of relief knocked him into the sands of sanity. Why had he doubted anything? "No." he answered honestly.

"So don't now! For all you know, he _is _the same man!"

"You've spent your whole life with him, he's changed and you know it! I'm going to ask him!" Enjolras suddenly raised his voice; this is not how he thought this conversation would go.

"I don't care if he _has_ changed!" Eponine was now raising her voice as well; shocked that Enjolras could be angry at her over this. "He would beat me like a dog and made me participate in his foul crimes, did you know after I _died_ my parents went on like nothing happened? They don't deserve anything to do with me! If you want to marry me, that's _none_ of their concern!" she finally let her rage come to a quick end, taking a deep breath hardly believing she had just gone off like that.

Enjolras took a deep breath, too. He reached out and embraced his 'Ponine, rocking slightly from side to side. "Okay, okay. Eponine, I just don't want to be hidden in the night, on what should be one of the happiest days of your life."

Eponine sniffled, only now realizing tears had started to pool in her dark eyes. "Yours too." She let herself completely calm down and after a few more seconds of silence, their arms still around each other, she began at a mutter "I waited my whole life for someone to love me back, and I never thought I'd find one. But, you came and saved me from a life of misery, _twice_, no matter what you think about the first time. I love you, Enjolras but we don't have to rush anything. You're not even completely recovered, yet."

His face hardened at the last part, he hated thinking about not being fully healed, although he would be soon enough. Enjolras smiled a small smile, still extremely restrained as he was even with Eponine, and her heart fluttered. How could she have ever loved anyone else?

AN: So, unfortunately this story will only have one or possibly two more chapters, unless you are so tired of this story that you're ready for it to be done already that it's not unfortunate. I hope especially this next chapter will be as beautiful as I've imagined it to be since before I even wrote the first word of this story. This chapter was pretty short too but this upcoming one won't be because it's really important to me and the end of chapter 19 will be more explained.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you for waiting a bit for this chapter, the very last two will come along shortly because in true Luca fashion, I shortened this one because it was taking too long. And, also as I have mentioned in the description and in an AN or two, this parallel universe was based off the one from LOST so if you haven't seen the last episode this might be a little bit confusing, but it's not completely the same and I will try to make this as easy to understand as possible. But, no matter who you are this will be confusing at first so just bear with me until the end and I will add further clarification at the end of the next chapter, as for this one it will just be kind of hectic in your brains for a while.

_In….. and out. In…. and out. In… and out. _That's how Enjolras's breath faired, steady and slow for as long as his head was elsewhere, lying in bed with a single brilliant light that could make do for a thousand candles, pierced the darkness of the new morning unbroken by dawn. She curled up to him, her breaths echoing his as she still slept, dwelling in the land of dreams. Enjolras looked down at her, letting a tingling sense of pleasure drift into every inch of his body. This pleasure, this perfection would seem to lag on forever for anyone peering in but for Enjolras and Eponine, conscious or not, it seemed to last seconds. It could've lasted forever, it many ways it should've but this picture perfect scene was finally interrupted, past the time they should have been awake and out of bed.

The sound of skin and bone on wood reached Eponine in her deepest corner of her mind palace. She suppressed a groan as Enjolras hopped up to answer the door. He quickly got dressed and headed into the other room. Who could it be? What do they want? They knocked again and Enjolras had swung open the door before the knock had finished.

Combeferre. Six words.

"Café in two hours, it's time."

Enjolras wasn't surprised or shocked but still couldn't let his stomach drop. "It's really happening?" Combeferre nodded and left. Enjolras wondered which way he would go today.

He shut the door and turned around to see through the doorway, that Eponine was sitting straight up in bed, listening intently. "Time for what?" she asked curiously. She tried to see through his face, the stone statue that he rarely wore with her.

"We're all meeting at the café, Grantaire's the only one left so we're doing it today, together."

He waited for some kind of a special reaction that would hint at what he had been trying to figure out for so long. But, instead her eyes lit up and she laughed. "I can't wait to see this, _quelle heure est la rendez-vous?_"

"_En deux heures." _He answered blankly. Two hours, two hours, two hours. He had two hours to figure out what he wanted, what Eponine wanted.

By mid-day the café Musain was almost packed with the finest people dressed in their finest clothes; there was not an empty chair or empty table in sight.

It was time, it was finally time.

All eyes were centered on a table in the middle of the café. The table sat Grantaire, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Joly. This had to work, if it didn't what else was there to try?

"This is ridiculous! Why must you make me?" Grantaire pleaded.

"Just try it, Grantaire." Marius ebbed him on as casually as he could from the next table over. Grantaire could almost see he was overruled by this madness, almost.

"Enjolras, tell them! Tell them I won't!" he reached out to his most level headed _ami _for help but found none.

Grantaire looked around the room and at everyone in it and then back at the wine bottle sitting in front of him. "_Fine. _One sip." He announced.

Everyone edged to the front of their seats, awaiting the show. By now, Grantaire was the last one of them who did not remember. At first, it had been begrudgingly difficult to figure out but the answer was only too simple.

Grantaire lifted the bottle of his favorite wine to his lips and the liquid flowed onto his taste buds. He put the bottle down after one sip, as he had promised and the silence in the room suddenly became deafening. But a roar erupted when after two seconds the wonderful feeling long came back to Grantaire and he made a mad grab for the bottle and was downing its contents with an insanely amused look on his face, one everyone hadn't seen in a long time. Eponine and Cosette, who were sitting at the table with Marius laughed, delighted.

Even Enjolras couldn't help but laugh as well. In fifteen minutes time, Grantaire and everyone else has settled down after catching up and rejoicing in their reunion. Pleasure, pure pleasure and peace had spread and maintained itself throughout the room. The only point the mood slightly faltered was when Javert paced in, observing the crowd with Antoinette at his side who was beaming at them all. A few people's smiles faded, others just stared. But, as soon as Enjolras approached and clapped the inspector on the back with the best of a smile he could give, everything turned back to normal.

Eponine had switched seats to one next to Enjolras and was leaning into him. Enjolras couldn't recall ever seeing her more alive. Would this be her closure? A happy end to two unhappy lives?

Or maybe….. would this be just the beginning? Beginning or end? Beginning or End?

Soon most everyone was glancing at Enjolras. They knew what time it was; it was time for the pilgrimage to begin. And Enjolras, their leader was to announce it.

He had made many speeches before, and had never, not once been nervous or the least bit frightened. But then again, he had never made a speech about something like this before.

He slowly stood up; grabbing Eponine's hand first and not letting it drop, and the café Musain fell completely silent again. Eponine looked up at him, her dark but bright eyes encouraging and giving him strength.

"We all know why we're here, and it is ….. _amazing _to see you, my friends, here today after so long. And, I must say we could not have chosen a better place. I'm sure you know which way you are going," _but I wouldn't blame you if you_ _didn't _he thought to himself, "and I wish you the best of luck either way. Yes, today is the last time we will all be together for a while but it won't be forever. That I am certain of."

The same thought went through every one of the Les Amis' minds all at once; they could not have had a better leader and not one of them blamed him for anything.

As it showed in their faces, Eponine looked at Enjolras to acknowledge it. A silent conversation passed between them. He sat pack down and she slid closer.

Cosette and Marius took one last look around the beautiful café, sad but so happy at the same time before leaving. Then they got up and moved on. They had lived good lives, long lives, together in happiness. They were at peace.

Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, Jehan and Lesgles all did the same. They had had their time, had their fun and really lived. The honorable men needed no more time than this. They were at peace. They could leave, they could move on. And, so they did, following Cosette and Marius.

Javert and Antoinette and the rest of the Les Amis were holding their ground.

Eponine looked at Enjolras brightly, "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Enjolras sighed. "For what?" he finally exclaimed, exasperated.

The smile she wore so beautifully until now faded. "What do you mean? Enjolras, how can you even ask that?"

"_Je sais_, and I'm sorry. But, I just couldn't be sure. When we talked about marriage, I was confused and I'm confused now, but I'm not confused about the fact that where ever you go I will follow, because I don't want to be without you."

"Oh Enjolras!"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: There will be a long AN at the end that holds the explanation and I am _so _sorry this chapter is so short if I knew it was going to be this short I swear I wouldn't have ended the last one early. Without further ado, I give you the last chapter of How Light and Beauty Broke the Unmoving Stone before the Epilogue.

"Oh, Enjolras! When we talked about marriage, I know it may not have seemed like it but I swear I meant what I said. I will marry you, I will spend the rest of my life with you and I will stay, if that's what you want."

"It is what I want, 'Ponine. It's what I want more than anything. In fact it's all I want, because I'm not ready, not even close, and won't be until I have spent my _entire _life with you."

He grabbed her hands in his, and she leaned forward and grasped his. "I love you, Enjolras. I thought once no one could ever truly love me, but you proved me wrong. And, I hope you will continue to prove me wrong every day."

"I love you, too." He told her, breaking the stone and ignoring everyone else still in the café, leaned in and kissed his Eponine. Long and slow and beautifully he kissed her. They stood up, arm in arm, heart in heart, and left the café Musain bidding farewell to their _amis_.

And so it began. The start of the rest of their lives. Together. Proving Eponine wrong every day. Breaking the unmoving stone with light and beauty, every time a miracle.

AN: Okay, so if you haven't figured it out yet, when it said like I guess "staying" or "leaving" it basically meant staying on Earth or going to heaven because they had already lived a life, and some people, like Cosette and Marius don't need extra time and felt like they had gotten their fill of life from their previous one and wasn't going to stay any longer than the time they had been given if they didn't need it. If you're a Lostie than this would be like basically everybody in the church (the café represents the church) but the people with unfinished business on Earth who weren't ready to move on yet, like Eponine and Enjolras were like Ben. But, they wanted to wait until everyone in their group of friends remembered, so they could all go to the café together regardless of whether you were moving on or not and before they were all helping each other remember, one at a time. And when I say "leave as in they go to heaven" please don't think I mean they all like go into a room and commit suicide or something, it's more like they all walk through a shiny doorway full of light, just use your imagination, all I've really thought about is the idea that some people are moving onto heaven and some are staying. This concept was really beautiful to me but I totally understand if it wasn't for you and sorry if you imagined this being written differently but this was how I've planned it since the beginning. I've said it a million times and I'll say it again thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I will have the epilogue up soon, although I really want it to be perfect I don't think it will take that long.


	23. Epilogue

Early September that year, on a crisp beautiful morning Eponine Thenardier finally left behind every piece of her old life when she became Eponine Enjolras. It was indeed the best day of what only a small section of people at the wedding knew to be both their lives. The promise of forever that is tied into marriage didn't dare come undone, even when tensions ran high like they logically should every once and a while when two strong willed people are married. A year and a half later screams turned to laughter as a baby boy to be named Hugo came into the loving arms of Enjolras and Eponine. A year later they had a daughter and then two years later another one. Adèle and Juliette.

Their years were filled with light and life and joy. And, when the hard times blew in like a storm Eponine and Enjolras sheltered each other until they were weathered. And, slowly but steadily the years passed. Although, Eponine had left her old, lonely life of working like a dog with parents whose love was superficial behind, she never forgot it. Because, if she hadn't, the life she lead wouldn't have meant nearly as much. Eponine never failed to be a daily spectacle to Enjolras, who did everything he could to make up for the years she lost and to make the best life for their children. His smiles occurred much more often but were still always a gift.

Eventually, their hair turned grey, their bones turned weak, their long lives took their toll but in many ways they still felt young. Eponine and Enjolras woke up one day, on the anniversary of their first death, looked at each other and knew it was time. They dressed in their best clothing, and arm in arm made their way to the café Musain. Before they entered, Enjolras bent down ever so slightly and whispered to Eponine "I love you Eponine, and I only learned to love when you were in my keeping. To be honest, I don't know what I ever saw in Patria."

Eponine laughed her gracious laugh and whispered lovingly back "I love you, too Enjolras. God granted me you and the life I have lived, that's all I need to know."

And, together they walked to the back room of the café Musain, thanking God for every second of their borrowed time but not before the unmoving stone was broken one last time.

AN: Well, what can I say? I loved writing this almost as much as I love the followers and reviewers of this story. And now that it's finally done and over I can't say I'm not relieved but I can't say I'm not super sad so here is one last thank you to each and every one of you.


End file.
